Crónicas de una ironía
by SinnaeGrell
Summary: El famoso abogado Lance Corporal Rivaille es un hombre solitario y, gracias a eso sus secretarias no le duran más de una semana pues no pueden resistirse a la tentación carnal y terminan insinuándosele. Él detesta eso y, para darle un alto, decide contratar a Eren Jaeger, el cual esconde uno que otro secreto que repercutirán en su relación laboral.
1. Entrevista

**Personajes**: Rivaille x Eren  
**Categoría**: Shingeki no Kyojin  
**Género**: Romántico  
**Clasificación**: Mayores de 18  
**Advertencias**: Lemon.  
**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, (lógico) sino a Hajime Isayama.

_Bueno, esto es algo parecido a un prólogo ~ Habrá parejas secundarias que no quisiera decir, pero también son de mis favoritas y serán claves para la historia~ Espero que les guste~ !_

* * *

–Licenciado Corporal... –le llamó su asistente.  
El susodicho levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba releyendo y miró a esa mujer. Llevaba puesta una falda negra a la mitad del muslo, ajustada a sus anchas caderas que se encaminaban a paso felino hacia él. Además, su blusa blanca semi desabotonada le daba un aspecto oficinal, aunque vulgar. El hombre suspiró, sabiendo lo que ocurriría; dejó sus papeles en la mesa y, aún con su pierna derecha sobre su pierna izquierda, se cruzó de brazos, en espera de la propuesta de esa mujer.  
La fémina interpretó eso como aprobación hacia lo que ella iba a hacer y se sentó en el escritorio donde el licenciado trabajaba; cruzó las piernas y se mordió el labio. El estricto abogado no se inmutó y eso emocionó mucho más a aquella secretaria vulgar. Cuando se acercó a su rostro, dispuesta a besarlo, sintió el aliento del hombre y se detuvo al escuchar sus frías palabras.  
–Estás despedida.  
Fue tan directo como siempre. Era la quinta secretaria del mes a quien tenía que despedir por ofrecerse de una forma tan poco elegante. Parecían ninfómanas a quienes no les importaba el trabajo ni el dinero y sólo buscaban tener sexo con aquel exitoso licenciado. La mujer le vio con los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendida. Se notaba a leguas que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada, pues era ciertamente hermosa, como aquellas modelos que salen en revistas.  
–Toma tus cosas y vete. –le dijo con dagas frías en lugar de palabras.  
La secretaria no dijo nada, tomó sus pocas pertenencias, salió del privado del abogado en jefe, se despidió de las otras secretarias que estaban fuera del cubículo y se retiró del edificio. Justo le habían pagado su semana y no tenía ningún otro asunto que arreglar, pues estaba de prueba y no tenía ni siquiera un contrato.  
El licenciado suspiró y volvió a relajarse, pero sin cambiar su expresión. Tomó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y subió sus pies al escritorio, para alejarse un poco de la realidad. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría si tenía la puerta abierta. De ella, entró una mujer de cabellos cobrizos, con lentes de mucho aumento y traje gris de pantalón.  
–¡Rivaille! ¿Has despedido a otra pobre chica? –le gruñó mientras se acercaba a donde él se encontraba y suspiró.  
–No es mi culpa que todas sean unas cerdas ninfomaníacas. –le contestó con tranquilidad, mientras soltaba el humo que tenía retenido en sus pulmones.  
–¿Qué es…? –Le miró sorprendida y frunció el entrecejo –¿No lo habías dejado ya? Dame eso. –le gruñó y tomó su cigarrillo, para apagarlo en un cenicero que hacía mucho no se usaba.  
–Es mi problema si fumo o no –le gruñó –Además, es mi maldito privado. Privado, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?  
–Escucha. –llamó su atención, ignorando su anterior comentario –Si no consigues una secretaria estable para el viernes, te asignaré a Sasha.  
El licenciado se enderezó, mirando con odio a Hanji. Esa horrible mujer sabía dónde pegarle duro.  
–De acuerdo. Conseguiré una… Sólo no traigas a esa chica. Es torpe como una papa. –bufó.  
–Me alegra que nos entendamos –le sonrió y, antes de irse, le miró. –Rivaille… ¿No has considerado contratar a un chico? Si el problema son tus feromonas, entonces un hombre sería perfecto, ¿no crees? –rio.  
–Si ninguno lleva falda de prostituta, entonces perfecto. –le contestó mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su pantalón, sin que la mujer lo divisase.  
Hanji sonrió y salió del privado de Lance Corporal Rivaille, su amigo de infancia. Aquel hombre tan frío como un témpano, tan directo como un niño pequeño y tan discrepante como un felino furioso. Era una persona realmente extraña; siempre manteniendo ese entrecejo fruncido, con una cara igual de expresiva que una pared. Inflexible, inconforme y exigente. Siempre firme, seguro… y siempre en lo correcto. Nunca había perdido un solo caso que se le hubiese sido asignado. Ni uno solo, desde sus inicios litigando. Y es que él era un amante de su trabajo; había veces en que se quedaba en la oficina hasta pasada medianoche. Después de todo, era su propio despacho; aunque estaba comenzando, ya tenía muy buena fama. Pero como todo hombre exitoso, muchas mujeres le seguían. A pesar de su carácter, el abogado tenía algo que los demás hombres pocas veces poseían; feromonas magnéticas, o así le llamaba Hanji a su excesivo atractivo… y no es que fuese el hombre más apuesto del mundo. Llevaba un extraño corte de cabello, al estilo de los años treinta, su entrecejo fruncido daba miedo y no medía más de uno con sesenta. Incluso dentro del despacho habían bromas sobre su estatura, pero sólo cuando él no estuviera, pues tenía un oído del diablo. Por lo anterior, sus secretarias nunca duraban más de una semana. Ya era fama suya… Y necesitaba una pronto. Pero Hanji le había presentado una opción bastante viable; contratar a un hombre, no a una mujer loca por sexo. Sí… uno joven sería mucho más conveniente; así podría moldearle a su estilo de trabajo. Y lo decidió.

–¿Qué me puedes ofrecer tú que los demás no? –le preguntó a uno de los chicos a quienes había entrevistado.  
–Daré mi mayor esfuerzo –le dijo sonriente y el licenciado hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de desagrado. –Haré lo mejor que pueda… –le sonrió algo intimidado por el aura oscura del abogado.  
–Uhm… Lo siento, no me sirves. –le dijo con un aire desinteresado y el chico, de alguna forma, se sintió excesivamente aliviado. Estar en el mismo privado con el abogado Lance Corporal era algo muy agotador psicológicamente…  
–S-Sí… Gracias… Con su permiso… –le dijo saliendo de su gran cubículo y Rivaille suspiró.  
Todos aquellos chicos y no tan chicos, le eran inútiles. En su mirada se reflejaba debilidad y poca determinación. Todos le decían que se esforzarían al cien por ciento, pero no se sentía convencido. Como si lo máximo que ellos pudieran ofrecerle, era una taza de café instantáneo mal preparado. Suspiró. Era jueves y aún no encontraba ningún chico para cubrir la vacante. Le dieron escalofríos de pensar que Sasha… No, ni siquiera quería imaginárselo. Suspiró de nuevo. Aquel chico había sido el último de aquel día. Al siguiente, sería viernes y tendría que escoger a uno de esos inútiles chiquillos que, aunque no fuesen tan chicos, los veía como niños, pues él tenía veintinueve años.  
Continuó su trabajo hasta pasadas las nueve de la noche. Ya todos se habían retirado a las siete; sólo estaba él y sus resmas de documentos sin revisar. Ese día no tenía ganas de quedarse más noche. Tomó su saco negro y salió de su privado, le cerró con llave y abandonó el pequeño edificio.  
Al llegar a su departamento, se echó sobre el sofá y comenzó a fumar. Su hogar era silencioso. No había una hermosa esposa con la cena lista, ni un perro que le moviera la cola cuando llegara a casa. Ni siquiera mensajes de voz en su teléfono fijo. Era un hombre solitario; ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo por y para él mismo. No cumplía caprichos ni se esforzaba en satisfacer expectativas porque lo lograba sin la intención de darle gusto a los demás… él sólo lo hacía para complacerse a sí mismo. Esa noche no estaba de humor, pero recordó el wiski que había en su cocina y se sirvió un trago, aun con el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Luego vino el segundo trago y, después del quinto, perdió la cuenta. Sólo estaba ahí, viendo hacia su pared de vidrio que le mostraba un nocturno espectáculo de luces urbanas, pensando en qué le hacía sentir ese vacío; en qué le hacía falta. Pero, aunque cualquier persona hubiese pensado que necesitaba una novia con la cual casarse para vivir juntos y procrear, él no se imaginaba su vida junto a una mujer. No se la imaginaba con nadie; y no quería hacerlo, tampoco. No entendía qué era aquel elemento que le haría sentirse completo. Quizá un trago más. Quizá un cigarrillo más. Quizá sexo o quizá unas vacaciones. No quería averiguarlo. Simplemente se puso de pie, caminó hacia su habitación y se desvistió para volverse a vestir con algo más cómodo. Miró su gran cama vacía y bien ordenada; ¿de verdad necesitaba tanto espacio para él solo? Suspiró de nuevo. No le apetecía tener ese tipo de dudas, así que las desechó y se dispuso a dormir, pensando en que, al día siguiente, tendría que lidiar con mocosos inútiles.

Por la mañana, se preparó un café negro cargado, para acompañar su escaso desayuno; dos tostadas. Salió perfectamente vestido de su departamento; una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones negros de vestir, los ligeros que iban de sus hombros a las cintillas de su pantalón, zapatos negros de agujetas y uno de sus sacos negros que lo hacía lucir más frío y serio que de costumbre. Al llegar a su despacho, todos le saludaron con respeto y cierto miedo. Aquel hombre causaba escalofríos a las personas a su alrededor. Bueno, había excepciones…  
–¡Rivaille, idiota! –le gritó la mujer y golpeó con un periódico la cabeza de su amigo.  
Todos los rostros de los presentes palidecieron; ¿cómo esa mujer tenía las agallas de hablarle así a Lance Corporal Rivaille…? ¡Y sobre todo de pegarle con un periódico, de forma tan denigrante!  
–Más te vale que sea importante. –le gruñó sin dejar de caminar.  
–Lo es –le dijo Hanji. –Me dejaste tu agenda ayer, ¿lo recuerdas?  
–Ve al grano, mierda. –gruñó de nuevo y, estando a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de su privado, Hanji le tomó del hombro y le miró.  
–Olvidaste que tenías una cita hoy. El chico lleva aquí más de quince minutos.  
–¿Chico? Ah, sí… Al que entrevistaría.  
–idiota. –le repitió y el abogado chasqueó la lengua.  
–Cuando se vaya, llévame mi agenda. –le exigió y la mujer sonrió. –Y no vuelvas a abrir mi privado sin mi autorización.  
Hanji era la única persona a quien le había dado una copia de la llave de su cubículo. Realmente no sabía por qué, simplemente, cuando se dio cuenta, aquella mujer ya tenía una, pero no se preocupó en pedírsela. Confiaba en ella.  
Entró a su despacho y vio a un chico de espaldas, sentado en uno de los asientos frente a su escritorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó el saco mientras caminaba hacia su silla.  
–Siento la demora. El tráfico es una mierda. –se excusó y el chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que un profesional se expresara de esa manera tan informal.  
–No se preocupe; está bien. –le sonrió.  
Cuando Rivaille tomó asiento, cruzó sus piernas y brazos. Por primera vez, vio sus ojos. Eran unos ojos de un color verde muy extraño.  
–¿Tienes una copia de tu solicitud de empleo? –le preguntó mientras bostezaba, saltándose por completo las presentaciones, y el chico asintió.  
El joven le entregó una hoja al abogado y éste la leyó con pereza.  
–Jaeger. Interesante apellido... ¿Tienes descendencia alemana? –le preguntó sin despegar la vista del papel.  
–Ah, no lo sé… Mis padres murieron antes de que pudiera preguntarles–rio con algo de vergüenza y el abogado levantó imperceptiblemente una ceja.  
–¿Hace cuánto murieron?  
–Uh… Hace diez años. Accidente de auto. –le respondió con simpleza, como si ya no le ocasionara dolor hablar de aquello.  
–Tienes diecinueve… ¿Quedaste huérfano a los nueve, cierto?  
–Sí.  
–¿Te quedaste con algún tío o algo? –le preguntó Rivaille.  
No le preguntaba por curiosidad ni por lástima. Sino porque aquel chiquillo tenía un pasado similar al de él. Quería saber si tenía esa fuerza que Rivaille tenía y buscaba.  
–No… Bueno, sí. Mis padres tenían un amigo, el doctor Ackerman. Él movió papeles y de más para quedarse con mi custodia y que no me llevasen a un orfanatorio. Además, yo era amigo de su hija, que tiene la misma edad que yo.  
–Supongo que sigues viviendo con ellos.  
–No, no. Apenas cumplí dieciséis, comencé a rentar un departamento en el centro, a nombre del doctor. Pero cuando cumplí dieciocho, pusieron a mi nombre los recibos. Y, bueno, tuve que trabajar para poder pagar la renta… –rio, con un aire orgulloso. Rivaille sonrió internamente.  
–¿En qué has trabajado anteriormente?  
–Mi primer trabajo fue de mesero. Luego fui gerente, en el mismo restaurante. –sonrió con complacencia –Pero hubo unos problemas internos y tuve que renunciar… Y aquí estoy.  
–¿Qué tipo de problemas?  
–Ah… Bueno… –sus mejillas se enrojecieron. –Había un cliente que iba constantemente sólo para verme… luego, para hablarme, regalarme cosas y, en las últimas semanas… acosarme sexualmente…  
–¿Cuánto tiempo trabajaste ahí? –le preguntó, pasando por alto aquello que le estremeció.  
De sólo haberse imaginado a uno de esos cerdos pervertidos asechando a aquel chico de apariencia tan inocente, le hizo molestar. Por personas como esas, es que era abogado penal.  
–Cuatro años. Empecé a los quince, luego me mudé yo solo y así fue pasando. –le dijo con alivio por haber dejado pasar el detalle de su renuncia.  
–¿Estás estudiando? –le cuestionó. Quería saber si tenía otras responsabilidades. Jaeger asintió.  
–Derecho. Estoy por terminar el cuarto semestre y pensé que podría hacer mis prácticas profesionales aquí.  
–Uhm… ¿Por qué estudias derecho? –esa pregunta… sí la formuló por curiosidad.  
–Porque todos son unos cerdos… –dijo sin ningún remordimiento por utilizar una palabra así. Rivaille sonrió internamente. Aquel chico le agradaba. –Si todos están tan podridos, ¿quién hará justicia? Estudio derecho porque quiero encarcelar a toda esa panda de inútiles desvergonzados, escorias y… –y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar –A-Ah… Lo siento –dijo en pánico –No medí mis palabras… Lo siento… –agachó la cabeza.  
Rivaille suspiró. Aquel chiquillo…  
–¿Qué puedes ofrecerme tú que los demás no? –le hizo la pregunta definitiva y el chico lo encaró.  
–Todo lo que usted desee, exija o necesite, lo haré tal cual me lo pida. O incluso mejor. –le contestó con determinación y, en ese momento, Rivaille suspiró, intentando reprimir su sonrisa satisfecha.  
–¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a recibir de sueldo?  
–No menos de cien dólares a la semana. –le dijo con simpleza y Rivaille bufó.  
Aquel chiquillo no se andaba con rodeos… era una cantidad considerable, pero bastante acertada. Sus anteriores secretarias ganaban ciento veinte, pues ya tenían experiencia… Pero ese mocoso de diecinueve años era un estudiante, no tenía deudas, ni familia…  
–Preséntate el lunes a las nueve aquí. –le dijo con simpleza, mientras extendía su mano, para que Eren la tomase con entusiasmo. –Te pondré a prueba una semana.  
–Gracias. –le sonrió cálidamente, se puso de pie, tomó la mano del abogado y se despidió, para retirarse con una enorme curvatura en sus labios.  
Ah, mierda, ¿qué había hecho? Lo había contratado sin pensar en los otros dos chicos que habían hecho cita para ser entrevistados ese día… Tuvo que llamarles y explicarles que agradecía su interés, pero la vacante ya había sido llenada. No dejaba de pensar en que quizá, aquel chico, Eren Jaeger, podría traerle una buena racha de trabajo. Ni siquiera le había puesto a prueba, pero sabía que era un buen subordinado, fácil de moldear y, sobre todo, obediente. Eso le agradaba. Además… tenía esa actitud que le gustaba y pensaba de cierta forma parecida a la de él. Ambos pensaban que el mundo estaba lleno de escoria, de cerdos que merecían estar encerrados tras unos barrotes. Sonrió ligeramente mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su pantalón. Subió los pies a su escritorio y cerró los ojos, mientras fumaba. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Sasha no tendría que ser su secretaria… y, en cambio, podría tener un asistente de su agrado. Sólo era cuestión de días para saber qué tan bien podía trabajar aquel mocoso.


	2. La vida de un solitario

Me alegra ver que les esté gustando! 5 reviews son muy buenooos~ Gracias a los que leen y mandan reviews n_n! Espero poder continuar pronto y actualizar seguido!

* * *

El sábado, día siguiente a la entrevista el joven Eren Jaeger con el dichoso abogado Lance Corporal Rivaille, llegó en un parpadeo de ojos. Rivaille llegó temprano, a eso de las nueve, una hora antes de lo que solía llegar, al igual que todos en la oficina. Por eso mismo, el despacho se encontraba vacío. Usualmente, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar el desorden que había al pasar junto a los escritorios de los empleados, pero ese día… la ansiedad lo superó y tomó una escoba, un trapeador, y un plumero para comenzar a limpiar.

La recepcionista, Petra Ral, entró diez minutos antes de las diez a la oficina. Caminó un par de metros, dejó sus cosas en recepción y, al escuchar ruidos, caminó hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los escritorios. Y lo vio; el abogado se encontraba con un paliacate blanco en la cabeza las mangas de su camisa dobladas hasta sus codos, con trapeador en manos y una mirada amenazadora; esa que ponía cuando estaba molesto o muy concentrado. Ese día estaba molesto y muy concentrado, así que era el doble de escalofriante. Sonrió irónicamente y le saludó, a lo que el hombre la miró, se encogió de hombros y se destapó la boca.  
–Todos son unos cerdos antihigiénicos. –gruñó y se dirigió a dejar los artículos de limpieza en su lugar correspondiente.  
Petra sonrió dulcemente; ella se dio cuenta que el dichoso abogado Rivaille se había avergonzado por haber sido encontrado limpiando de manera tan poco elegante, pero también sabía que nunca lo diría y que nadie más se habría percatado de eso. Regresó a su asiento en recepción y terminó de arreglar unos documentos que había dejado sobre el mueble.  
Por otra parte, Lance Corporal se encontraba ya listo para seguir trabajando en su impecable privado; todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, limpio y odorífero. Se acomodó en su silla, luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro y prendió su computadora. Llevaba tiempo sin capturar algunos datos que llevaba acumulados, pero supuso que su nuevo asistente podría comenzar por hacer eso, así que lo dejó de lado. Fuera de eso, sólo tenía un par de consultas; una de ellas duró poco menos de veinte minutos, y la otra más de una hora. A veces la gente preguntaba cada cosa tan obvia… Pero le iba bien con las consultas; cobraba treinta dólares y la consulta podía durar todo el tiempo que necesitara el cliente para aclarar todas sus dudas. Cuando la segunda consulta terminó, Hanji entró al privado de Rivaille y le miró con unos ojos acusatorios.  
–Interesante, señor "no me preocupo por nada"… Has limpiado, después de tanto reprimirte. –sonrió –¿Se puede saber por qué? –y se sentó sobre el escritorio, justo al lado del hombre, sentado en su silla.  
–¿Acaso tengo que tener una razón? Simplemente quise hacerlo. Deberían agradecerlo.  
–¿No será porque quieres que esté limpio para cuando el chico llegue?  
–No tengo la intención de impresionar a nadie, si es lo que piensas. Además, es un chiquillo sin importancia. Posiblemente no dure más de una semana, como las demás.  
–Va, sin importancia… Pero las chicas no duraban más de una semana porque tus feromonas magnéticas encendían su botón de apareamiento, así que… a menos que el chico camine por la otra acera, no pienso que cause problemas, ¿no crees?  
–No creo nada. Si hace algo, lo echaré a patadas. –le miró fríamente –Y deberías meterte en tus asuntos, para variar.  
–No te enojes, pequ-… Rivaille. –le sonrió apresuradamente al _casi_ pronunciar ese sobrenombre prohibido.  
–Tsk… –gruñó y la miró –No tengo humor de estar aquí. Me voy temprano por hoy. Si viene Erwin, dale el expediente 3095-12; otra vez está en juicio. –le informó mientras se ponía su saco y tomaba sus cosas.  
–Claro. Por cierto… Vamos a ir de copas en la noche, ¿vienes? Hace tiempo que no sales con nosotros. –le dijo con un aire un poco más decaído.  
Era verdad. Hacía tiempo que no salía con sus camaradas, pero no es porque los dejase de lado, simplemente tenía ganas de estar solo y no quería contagiar a los demás con su apatía, aunque ya todos estuvieran acostumbrados y sabían interpretar sus escasas expresiones de la manera más acertada.  
–¿Quiénes? –le preguntó después de un rato, pues notó el reproche que le estaba haciendo.  
–Erwin, Auruo, Petra y yo.  
–¿Donde siempre? –suspiró y tocó su entrecejo.  
–¡Sí! ¡A las ocho! –le sonrió efusivamente y estuvo por abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, pues sabía que a Rivaille no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico.  
–De acuerdo… si no tengo otra cosa qué hacer, iré. –bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, delante de Hanji, que le seguía como un cachorro feliz. –Cierra mi privado. –le ordenó y la mujer le sonrió con complacencia.

Cuando volvió a su departamento, le entró la manía de limpiar y, aunque todo estaba perfectamente pulcro, dio otra pasada con la escoba, el trapeador y el plumero a todo el lugar. Sentía ansiedad, aunque su cuerpo y expresión denotara tranquilidad. Necesitaba distraerse con algo, pero ya estaba todo limpio, por segunda vez… no tenía nada más que hacer. Decidió entonces dormir; en la noche iría a con Hanji y los demás al bar al que solían ir, un poco lejos de su departamento. Pero sabía que esas noches no terminaban pronto; podían quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer. Por eso mismo, si dormía lo suficiente, no tendría que dormir de más a la mañana siguiente por la desvelada. Tampoco es que quisiera quedarse mucho tiempo, pero sentía la necesidad de rebelarse un poco contra su rutina diaria. Quería soltarse aunque fuese algo, cosa que le hacía falta desde hacía tiempo.

Despertó a las cinco, pues había dormido poco más de tres horas. Cuando salió de entre las cobijas, se percató de que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Su casa estaba limpia, no había televisión en su sala, no tenía mascotas ni compañeros de piso, tampoco era alguien que hablara por teléfono para distraerse. No gustaba de comer por ocio ni salir a pasear por su cuenta. Estaba aburrido. Estaba harto. Estaba hastiado de esa vida tan monótona, tan gris, tan relajada… Comenzó a leer, al verse obligado de hacer algo. Tuvo que releer varias páginas, pues no prestaba ninguna atención a las palabras. Al final, terminó por desesperarse. Estaba realmente exasperado. Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto, pues faltaban horas para las ocho. Recordó entonces a Eren. Aquel chiquillo llegaría como todo un inexperto… Quizá debía de organizar cómo iba a enseñarle lo básico. Comenzó por hacer una lista con todos los pendientes que aquel mocoso podría disolver y que a Rivaille le quitaban tiempo. Todo lo que necesitaba saber, lo apuntó en una hoja blanca y, a partir de eso, comenzó a resolver otras cosas de menor importancia que necesitaban ser atendidas. Como si se hubiera animado.  
Cuando se dio cuenta, eran las siete de la tarde. Tomó una ducha de agua caliente y se vistió con su ropa informal; una camiseta blanca con tres botones en la parte superior, que dejaba a la vista su clavícula, una gabardina corta de color gris, con un aire juvenil, un pantalón negro algo ajustado de los muslos y sólo un poco más holgado de la pantorrilla para abajo, además de una bufanda negra delgada que adornaba sus delgados, aunque musculosos hombros. Y sus botines negros, sin ningún detalle más que el de la suela a rayas. A pesar de tener casi treinta años, tenía un modo de vestir muy juvenil, ya que su aspecto así parecía; como el de un joven de no más de veintitrés o veintidós años. Además, su baja estatura y su complexión delgada no ayudaban a verle más maduro. Subió a su auto sacado de agencia hacía dos años y se encaminó al dichoso pub donde casi todos los sábados o viernes, se reunían para no perder la costumbre de la universidad. Erwin, al igual que Hanji, habían ido a la misma universidad, estudiando derecho, aunque Erwin era un año mayor. Petra había estudiado administración y ella era, técnicamente, la cabeza de todo el despacho. A pesar de ser la recepcionista general, Petra se encargaba de muchas cosas y dirigía muchas más; era un año menor a Rivaille y a Hanji. Y, por último, Auruo; él había tomado un camino muy diferente a sus colegas. Dedicó su vida a la filosofía, de la misma edad que Erwin, pero terminó la carrera un año después.  
Cuando llegó al bar, entró y se dirigió al fondo, donde usualmente se encontraban… y ahí los vio, con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, conversando y tomando. Rivaille sonrió. Sí, aquellos eran sus amigos. No eran sólo colegas o ex compañeros de universidad o trabajo. Eran amigos. Los únicos que tenía y que sabía que estarían ahí en las buenas, en las malas, y siempre.  
Cuando éstos le vieron, dirigieron una mirada cálida hacia el hombre frío y luego sonrieron. Por fin su amigo se les unía después de tanto tiempo de distancia.  
–Hombre, ¿te encogiste? –se burló Erwin.  
–Tsk… –le gruñó Rivaille y se sentó a su lado. –Y tú, ¿te delineaste las cejas?  
–¡Eh, que Rivaille está de vuelta! –rio Auruo.

Algunos dicen que no terminas de conocer a las personas hasta que te embriagas con ellos. Pues, bien, si ese era el caso, ellos se conocían bastante bien…  
–¡Eh, Rivaille! –le habló Auruo, con la lengua adormecida ligeramente. –¿Cuándo piensas casarte, tener hijos y esas mierdas?  
–¿Cuándo? No me jodas, Auruo. –rio Rivaille y todo le miraron confundido.  
–¿No piensas casarte o tener hijos… y esas mierdas?  
–No. No pienso casarme o tener hijos –comentó en un suspiro. Todos guardaron silencio.  
–¿Ni esas mierdas…? –preguntó Auruo con una sonrisa y todos se echaron a reír.  
–¡Eso es porque no has encontrado a la chica! –le dijo Hanji. –¡Sólo espera y querrás casarte, vivir con a ella y reproducirte como conejo!  
–No creo enamorarme. –habló con seriedad y le miraron de la misma forma. –No me imagino mi vida junto a alguien. Simplemente no me dan ganas de soportar a alguien más viviendo bajo mi techo. Además, si se trata de sexo, puedo tenerlo con quien sea.  
–¡En ese caso, hazlo con Petra! ¡Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja! –le dijo Hanji sin pensar. Ella ya estaba bastante ebria, al igual que Auruo.  
–¡No digas cosas así, Hanji…! –le reprochó Petra y Rivaille la miró serio.  
–Nuestro tiempo ya pasó. Ya lo saben… –les dijo a todos con un suspiro.  
De nuevo, el silencio se presentó. Al igual que Petra, Rivaille se sentía incómodo cuando tocaban el tema de su relación. Habían estado juntos durante la universidad, hacía mucho tiempo, pero no duraron más de dos años, gracias a la actitud fría e incomprensible de Rivaille. Después de ella, Rivaille comenzó a acostarse con casi cualquier mujer que se lo propusiera. Necesitaba llenar el vacío que había dejado, pero era obvio que nunca lo encontraría en el sexo sin compromiso. De hecho, llegó a creer que nunca encontraría algo que lo satisficiera del todo. Ni siquiera Petra. Ni sus amigos, ni su trabajo. No quería decirlo y nunca lo haría, claro era, pero se sentía incompleto.  
El primero en irse fue Auruo; era maestro de la carrera de Filosofía en una universidad al sur de la ciudad y tenía exámenes qué revisar, además de que debía pasar las calificaciones finales, aunque los estudiantes hubiesen salido hacía una semana, las pruebas finales se presentaban durante el periodo vacacional. Se retiró con algo de pesadez; eran las tres de la madrugada y, como estaba algo ebrio, tomó un taxi, pues no había llevado su auto.  
La siguiente en irse fue Petra; tenía bastante sueño y prefería irse estando bastante consciente a irse más ebria. Se podría decir que ella era la que menos tomaba, pero ese día hizo una excepción y tomó un poco más. A pesar de mucho insistir en querer quedarse, Hanji terminó cediendo a irse junto con Petra, pues habían llegado juntas.  
Por fin, Erwin y Rivaille se quedaron solos, tomando y conversando sobre cualquier cosa. Llegadas las cuatro de la mañana, Erwin, con el efecto del alcohol recién desvanecido, suspiró serio al ver a Rivaille tomando tanto. Sabía que sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy estresado o decaído. Aunque no mostrase un rostro adolorido o unos ojos cristalinos, Erwin lo sabía; conocía esa mirada vacía en el rostro de su amigo.  
–Rivaille… ¿Te encuentras bien?  
–¿Huh? –gruñó con el aliento oliéndole a alcohol.  
–Es decir… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Todo va bien? ¿Algo te preocupa?  
–¿Sabes con quién carajos estás hablando, no? Deberías ya saber que nada me preocupa. Todo está jodidamente bien, Erwin. Si tuviera algún problema, saldría rápido de él…  
–Pero… Te ves algo decaído. ¿Es que el comentario sobre Petra te afectó? ¿La extrañas? –le preguntó curioso.  
Sólo una vez había visto a Rivaille así de ebrio y fue cuando besó por primera vez a Petra. Quería sacar provecho de la situación, porque sabía que Rivaille, en ese estado, olvidaba cosas al día siguiente. De hecho, sería bastante conveniente que se embriagara más, para que confesara lo que le acongojaba y, de paso, alguna que otra cosa.  
–Petra no es nada más que una amiga para mí. Nadie es más que eso… –gruñó.  
–Te sientes solo. –le afirmó mientras daba una calada a su cigarro y el otro le miró realmente molesto.  
–Solo mis pelotas. –dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza y golpeó la mesa con el tarro. –En todo caso, me sobran mujeres. Pero todas están enfermas… Me dan asco.  
–Rivaille… –le miró serio. –¿Has pensado alguna vez que ellas no son las del problema? ¿Que en realidad, el que está haciendo algo mal, eres tú…?  
Un largo momento de silencio. Una mirada aguda y confundida, profunda y agobiada. Creyó haberse desconectado del mundo por una centésima de segundo, pero, cuando volvió en sí, se percató de lo que había dicho Erwin.  
–¿Qué mierda… dijiste? –le preguntó en voz baja y frunció el entrecejo.  
–Que... ¡mierda, Rivaille…! ¡Estás solo porque no le das la oportunidad a nadie! ¡Antes sólo querías sexo y ahora… ni siquiera eso! ¡Despabila, hombre, la vida se te va y sólo te estás alejando de las personas! –le gritó desesperado y las pocas personas que habían en el bar los miraron con disgusto y confusión. Erwin recobró la compostura y se hundió en sus hombros.  
Rivaille le miró como si quisiera matarle con los ojos. Erwin no le había hablado así en mucho tiempo. De hecho, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo mal, como para que Erwin le dijera tal cosa? Él no se daba cuenta. No le daba la oportunidad a nadie porque nadie se la pedía. Sólo querían sexo con él y no estaba dispuesto a darlo. Por eso mismo, perdió el interés en tratar a las personas, sobre todo a las mujeres… ¿Erwin no se daba cuenta que eran los demás que no le daban la oportunidad a él de demostrar algo más que no fueran sus habilidades en la cama o el tamaño de su pene?  
–Me largo. –le gruñó y se puso de pie.  
–¡Eh, espera, Rivaille…! ¡Estás muy tomado, no puedes manejar así! –le tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.  
–Tsk… Entonces, vete tú. No quiero verte a ti ni a tus cejas.  
–Como quieras, enano… –le gruñó de vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, pero antes de irse, lo miró de nuevo. –Lamento lo que dije. Olvídalo. –y se fue.  
Pero él no podría olvidarlo, por muy ebrio que estuviese, porque las palabras de Erwin hicieron eco en su cabeza, taladrándolo. Algo le dolía en el pecho y su cabeza ardía. Quizá era buena idea dejar de tomar, para estabilizar un poco sus sentidos y manejar de nuevo a su departamento.  
Cuando salió del establecimiento, ya había amanecido y las calles se encontraban vacías. Llegó a su departamento en una pieza, con el efecto del alcohol ya un poco más desvanecido. Se tumbó en la cama, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa y se quedó dormido, sin pensar en nada más que en las palabras de Erwin. A veces podía ser muy directo…

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando! Nos leemos ~


	3. Aquella noche

Este capítulo fue algo tardado y de hecho iba a quedar el doble de largo, pero preferí cortarlo para hacer el próximo capítulo más intenso ~  
En fin! Espero que les guste~!

* * *

El domingo despertó a las dos de la tarde; comió algo y el dolor de cabeza punzante le puso de mal humor. Tomó leche, desayunó cereal y papas cocidas para bajar la resaca y comenzó a hacer ejercicio para sudar y eliminar las toxinas y el alcohol de su organismo. No es que tuviera experiencia tomando… Pero ya sabía qué hacer luego de una noche como aquella.  
Ese día no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Durmió más por la tarde y despertó para comer carne con picante. No quería salir, luego del golpe moral que le había dado Erwin la noche anterior. Aún recordaba sus palabras…

El lunes llegó algo tarde al trabajo. Cuando todos llegaban a las diez, él a veces llegaba a la una, pues podía llegar a la hora que quisiera, después de todo, era _su _despacho. Pero aquel día no se excedió; entró poco antes de las diez y media a su privado, abierto, por cierto, y se encontró con Eren. Por un momento, había olvidado que aquel mocoso comenzaba ese día.  
–Oh, buenos días, licenciado. –le saludó y se hundió en sus hombros. –Preparé café, pero como no sé cómo le gusta, lo dejé negro.  
Miró a Eren; estaba sentado en el escritorio destinado al secretariado personal del abogado, con unos papeles en sus manos y una taza a su lado. Miró su escritorio; ahí también había una taza de café.  
–Negro está bien. –le 'saludó' y se sentó en su escritorio. –¿Qué estás haciendo?  
–Oh, bueno… La licenciada Hanji me dijo que, mientras usted llegaba, acomodara unos papeles suyos y…  
–Esa mujer… –gruñó, interrumpiéndolo.  
Llamó por el teléfono y le reprendió con un volumen alto de voz por utilizar a **_su_** asistente **_personal_**. Cuando colgó, suspiró, se frotó el entrecejo y miró al joven confundido, viéndole con los papeles entre manos.  
–Llévaselos. No importa si no los terminaste, mejor aún. –le ordenó y el chico asintió sin ninguna emoción más que confusión y caminó hacia la salida.  
Cuando regresó, se plantó frente al escritorio del licenciado Corporal y pidió instrucciones.  
–Puedes comenzar por capturar las facturas que se han acumulado en el último mes. Esas mierdas me desesperan. –se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dispuso a darle una breve explicación de cómo debía ejecutar aquella tarea. –¿Entendiste?  
–Sí. –le miró serio y comenzó a trabajar.  
Al licenciado le gustaba mucho esa actitud obediente, como un buen soldado. Eren estaba concentrado, decidido a demostrarle a aquel frío abogado que un "mocoso", como él le llamaba, podía ser mejor que cualquier otra secretaria que había tenido. Siempre le subestimaban por su corta edad, pero estaba harto de eso. Como si necesitara demostrarles a todos que él podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, sin importar la experiencia o el talento. La mera determinación y la constancia era lo que lo definían como persona; era su esencia. Eren, el chico que se esforzaba al máximo y un poco más para alcanzar sus metas. Por eso mismo, tenía una beca absoluta en la universidad; eran pocos quienes tenían y era una muestra de lo competentes y responsables que podían llegar a ser algunos jóvenes. No es que fuese un chico estresado o aislado de los demás, sólo sabía lo que tenía qué hacer para sobrevivir, para ser el mejor, para cumplir su sueño.

Al comienzo, se equivocó un par de veces pero, al final del día, había dominado ese meticuloso trabajo. Las facturas debían ser selladas como pagadas o canceladas en caso de equivocarse, capturadas en la base de datos del despacho, donde se ingresaban varios datos, entre ellos, una clave que definía qué tipo de servicio se estaba hablando y guardadas en una carpeta con los grupos de hojas blancas, amarillas y rosadas. Para las dos de la tarde, el abogado llamó al chico, pero éste no le escucho debido a lo concentrado que se encontraba. Tampoco el tono de voz de Lance Corporal era el más notorio, pues no estaba de humor para hablar en voz alta. Le dolía la cabeza. Se acercó al escritorio del chico y, ya que Eren ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, se colocó detrás de su silla y bajó un poco, de manera que su cabeza quedó a la misma altura que la de Eren, viendo cómo trabajaba y, cuando éste se dio cuenta, soltó un gritito asustado y dio un respingo.  
–¡No me di cuenta de que estaba aquí! ¿Cuándo llegó? –comenzó a reír nerviosamente y Rivaille suspiró.  
–Son las dos. Tienes una hora para comer.  
–¿Huh…?  
–Tienes una hora de comida, ¿qué esperabas? No pienso explotarte. –le gruñó y Eren abrió los ojos.  
–Ah… Sí, gracias. –le sonrió y se puso de pie para encaminarse a la puerta y despedirse.

En serio, ¿qué clase de persona se concentra tanto en su trabajo para no darse cuenta que se le acercan? Suspiró de nuevo, mientras volvía a su asiento. No tenía hambre, por lo que sólo se preparó otro café y continuó trabajando. Cuando estaban por ser las tres de la tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta y, al entrar, se acomodó en su asiento. Eren había llegado tres minutos antes de que se terminara su hora de descanso. Rivaille le miró serio. ¿No se suponía que los recién llegados solían llegar quince o diez minutos antes de la hora indicada? Parecía como si Eren hubiese estado ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como si tuviera perfectamente medidos los tiempos.  
–¿Licenciado? –le llamó Eren, al cabo de un par de horas. –¿Se encuentra bien? Está algo pálido…  
–Nada de qué preocuparse, chiquillo. –le dijo desinteresadamente, siendo más cortés de lo usual. Eren frunció el entrecejo y continuó trabajando.

El licenciado Lance Corporal era un hombre serio… quizá era demasiado estrés para él solo en esa oficina… Quizá necesitaba quitarse pesos de encima para calmar un poco su actitud dura. De eso se dio cuenta a la siguiente semana, cuando observó cómo el abogado palidecía y se tambaleaba fugazmente un poco, al levantarse de su asiento. El licenciado Lance Corporal Rivaille era un trabajólico. Y también se había dado cuenta de que no comía, porque ni siquiera se tomaba un tiempo de descanso, a pesar de ser su propio despacho.  
Uno de aquellos días, habían acordado los términos del trabajo de Eren. Como estaba de vacaciones, entraría a las diez, tendría una hora comida y se terminaría su jornada laboral a las seis. Cuando estuviera de nuevo en clases, entraría a las tres de la tarde, sin hora de comida y se retiraría del lugar en el momento que Rivaille considerara apropiado. Podría ser a las cinco, a las siete e, incluso, a las ocho, si le apetecía mantenerlo ahí para ayudarle en alguna cosa. Eren estaba totalmente de acuerdo; se sentiría mal o aprovechado por el hecho de no trabajar las horas necesarias. Por la noche, podría hacer sus deberes de la universidad y, en algunos que otros momentos, tendría tiempo para sí mismo. Estaba satisfecho, así sentiría que estaba siendo de utilidad y que aprovechaba su tiempo. Que no lo estaba desperdiciando. Cuando ese trato se gestionó, Eren le agradeció bastante al licenciado por su consideración, aunque cada vez que se lo decía, Rivaille le respondía algo parecido a lo de siempre.  
–No es eso. Sólo no quiero ser el responsable de que termines en el hospital por agotamiento. No tengo ganas de atender una demanda laboral.  
Pero Eren comprendía que, detrás de esa actitud fría e inescrutable, se ocultaba otra faceta distinta. Quizá esa compresión se debió a las múltiples horas de trabajo a su lado, a las semanas y, rápidamente, a los meses. Todos en el despacho se habían sentido completamente sorprendidos por el hecho de saber que el famoso licenciado Lance Corporal Rivaille, había logrado mantener a un asistente por más de un mes. Era como una broma. Dos meses era demasiado, no se podía creer fácilmente… Pero, ¿cómo correr a ese mocoso? Al principio, debía aceptarlo, era torpe, pero después de un tiempo y de haber aprendido lo necesario, demostró ser rápido, listo y muy eficiente. No chistaba ante las órdenes de Rivaille y siempre hacía todo a la perfección. Rivaille estaba muy satisfecho. Sabía que esos ojos verdes de tonalidad extraña, resultarían ser bastante interesantes.

Durante ese segundo mes, Eren comenzó a preguntarle al licenciado, aun llamándolo de "usted", si gustaba que le llevara algo de comer, aunque siempre la respuesta era "no". Seguía mostrándose frío e indiferente, aunque, por dentro, comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por las ojeras del chico; purpúreas y profundas, como si no hubiese estado durmiendo lo suficiente. Por eso mismo, fingiendo fastidio, le decía que podía irse temprano, a eso de las cinco de la tarde. A veces a las seis, cuando realmente necesitaba de su ayuda… pero prefería esperar a que su cuerpo recuperara el color necesario. De verdad que no quería ser el responsable de que Jaeger colapsara. Sabía que estudiar derecho era difícil y, con el plus de trabajar, lo convertía en un martirio. Cuando Rivaille le preguntaba si algo ocurría, de manera completamente casual y con un aire aburrido, Eren sólo le respondía que todo estaba bien. Rivaille, obviamente, no se convencía del todo. Algo había en los ojos del chico que lo perturbaban. Como si presintiese que algo malo sucedía… Pero no debía meterse en la vida de un empleado. La única relación que debían de mantener, era de Jefe-Empleado. Nada más, nada menos. Además, si fuese algo parecido a un "amigo" para el mocoso, ¿qué? Sería extraño, ¿no? Es decir, él, con veintinueve años encima, amigo de un chico de diecinueve… No entonaba del todo. Ni siquiera le gustaba la idea. Sonaba a chiste.

Pero una noche, después de que Eren se retirara de la oficina, tuvo que cambiar un poco esa mentalidad… Aquel día, como cualquier otro, Rivaille liberó a Eren de su jornada diaria de trabajo algo tarde, a eso de las siete. Como a él no le apetecía volver a su departamento frío y vacío, se quedó trabajando un rato más. El teléfono sonó una vez, después de media hora de la partida de Eren. Rivaille no estaba de humor para contestar llamadas, es decir… ¿qué imbécil le llamaba a su abogado a las casi ocho de la noche? A veces los clientes no tenían consideración. Pero el teléfono sonó una segunda y tercera vez. A la cuarta, Rivaille contestó el teléfono con una ira comprimida y gruñó.  
–Corporal y Asociados, buenas noches. –saludó casi escupiendo las palabras y escuchó una respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea.  
–¿Licenciado? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Pensé que ya se había ido! –reconoció la voz de Eren, temblorosa y, como si de magia se tratase, su ira se desvaneció, al encontrarse un poco preocupado por Eren… Sólo un poco.  
–¿Eren? ¿Qué pasa?  
–L-Licenciado… No hay nadie más a quien pueda llamar... Por favor, ayúdeme… –su voz comenzó a sonar aguda, como si estuviese asustado.  
–¿Qué pasa? –repitió con el entrecejo fruncido.  
–¿Recuerda que le conté del acosador de mi trabajo anterior…?  
–Sí. –le contestó serio. No le estaba gustando cómo estaba yendo la conversación…  
–Está tocando a mi puerta. Está golpeándola… N-No sé qué hacer… Los vecinos de abajo no están y el departamento de arriba está vacío y… y… N-No sé qué… ¡Mierda! –chilló en la lejanía.  
–Dime tu dirección, Eren. –le dijo serio y tomó un bolígrafo para apuntar en un post-it.  
Eren suspiró aliviado y le dictó la dirección al abogado. Estaba algo lejos, cerca del centro de la ciudad, pero no le importó. Salió rápidamente del despacho sin siquiera cerrar con llave su privado, subió a su auto y arrancó sin calentar el motor. Rebasó el límite de velocidad y deseó que ninguna patrulla lo atrapase. Ni una luz rojiza o azul a la vista; llegó al edificio que Eren le había dicho. Era uno viejo, de color ladrillo oscuro, de tres pisos de alto y una puerta eléctrica con un interfón para comunicarse con los inquilinos. Habló al segundo piso y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente sin escuchar alguna voz. Se adentró al edificio y subió unas estrechas escaleras de metal pintado de blanco. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, vio a un hombre vestido con un traje gris, un ramo de rosas rojas entre manos y golpeando a una puerta.  
–Eren, por favor, abre… ¡Sólo dame una oportunidad! –su voz era gruesa y muy expresiva.  
Rivaille se acercó en silencio al hombre y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Éste le miró confundido y parpadeó un par de veces.  
–Buenas no…  
–Lárgate de aquí si no quieres enfrentarte a una demanda penal y una orden de alejamiento. –le dijo con palabras frías y el hombre se alejó de golpe de él.  
–¿Disculpe? No sabe con quién está hab… –pero Rivaille le volvió a interrumpir.  
–Estoy hablando con un acosador sexual pedófilo que si se mete conmigo irá directo a la cárcel a que le rompan el culo los criminales igual de enfermos que él.  
El hombre le miró en silencio y luego sonrió.  
–Ah, ¿un novio? –lo encaró y luego golpeó la puerta una vez. –¡¿Es eso, Eren?! ¡¿Te follas a este enano?! –le gritó furioso y una fibra sensible de Rivaille salió airosa.  
–Esto es todo, imbécil… –Tomó su teléfono y llamó rápido.  
–¿A… quién llamas? –le preguntó el hombre con algo de sudor saliendo de su frente.  
–Buenas noches, juez Smith. Lamento la hora, pero necesito encerrar a un acosador sexual pedófilo que…  
–¡E-Espere…! –le dijo el hombre y se acercó a él.  
–Aléjate de mí, imbécil. –le miró con su mirada más amenazadora y, a pesar de que el hombre era mucho más alto y grande, retrocedió con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. –No, juez Smith. Sólo necesito que te asegures de que se pudra ahí dentro y…  
–¡De acuerdo, tú ganas, me largo! –le dijo el hombre y levantó sus dos manos, pues había dejado caer el ramo de rosas al piso.  
–Hablamos luego, juez Smith. El imbécil no es tan estúpido como parece… –colgó y le miró severamente. –Lárgate. Si vuelvo a saber que te acercaste a Eren, te aseguro que, sin importar quién carajos seas o cuáles putos contactos tengas, irás a la cárcel.  
–Esto no se queda así…  
–¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿También quieres una demanda penal por amenaza?  
–Tsk… –gruñó y caminó hacia las escaleras, para bajarlas pesadamente.  
Cuando Rivaille escuchó que se había cerrado la puerta del frente, tocó a la puerta tres veces.  
–¿Eren…? El imbécil ya se fue. Abre.  
Después de un momento, la puerta se abrió, luego de unos ruidos metálicos, y la cara de Eren se asomó tímidamente. Luego, al confirmar que Rivaille estaba solo, la abrió aliviado y sonrió.  
–B-Buenas noches, licenciado… –le saludó y Rivaille se percató de que su voz temblaba.  
–¿Por qué me llamaste a mí? –le preguntó aún en el marco de la puerta y, luego de ver un ademán de Eren para que entrase, se adentró al departamento y Eren cerró la puerta.  
–Bueno… no lo sé. Fue el primero que se me ocurrió… Además, Jean, mi mejor amigo, está fuera de la ciudad… Mikasa y el doctor Ackerman ya han hecho mucho por mí y…  
–¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?  
–¿Eh? –le miró confundido y sus ojos sorprendidos se agacharon luego de un rato, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se coloreaba de rojo bruscamente. –N-No lo había pensado…  
–¿Estás de joda, no? ¿Cómo carajo no se te ocurre llamar a la policía en una situación así? ¿Eres idiota?  
–Lo… Lo siento… –agachó la cabeza y, aun sorprendido, se hundió entre sus hombros.  
Rivaille se percató entonces de que Eren temblaba bruscamente y que su palidez aún seguía latente en su rostro, aunque sus mejillas seguían rojas. Incluso sudaba de la frente… De verdad que estaba alterado. Sabía que si se iba y Eren se quedaba solo en su casa, posiblemente no podría dormir por los nervios y que, si no se distraía aunque fuese un poco, entraría en pánico de nuevo. Eren necesitaba distraerse, pero tampoco quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo. Se le ocurrió entonces que, como todo humano, la comida lo despejaría un poco.  
–Ve a cambiarte, te espero. –le ordenó, luego de ver que llevaba puesta pijama.  
–¿Huh? ¿Para qué…?  
–Sólo hazlo. –gruñó y Eren asintió nervioso para luego ponerse de pie y encaminarse a una puerta, la cual cerró tras de sí.  
El departamento no estaba tan mal. Era chico, pero perfecto para un estudiante de universidad. Había una cocina pequeña, una sala con comedor, también chicos, y dos puertas; una llevaba a la habitación y otra a una a un baño, o eso suponía Rivaille. Había libros sobre la mesa de la sala, algunas hojas y varias resmas en el piso, al lado del sofá blanco hueso. Su departamento estaba algo desordenado, pero tampoco era como si no pudiera controlar el deseo de limpiar; no era su departamento, después de todo. No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando Eren salió de su habitación y se encaminó a Rivaille con unos pantalones de mezclilla color claro, rasgados de las rodillas, una camiseta de tres cuartos de color gris oscuro con tres botones en la parte de arriba, cubierto de los costados por un chaleco negro que se abría casualmente con un zipper en medio y unos converse negros.  
–¿Para qué…? –le comenzó a preguntar, pero Rivaille le volvió a interrumpir.  
–Te espero en la entrada del edificio. –le dijo serio y salió del departamento, para bajar las escaleras metálicas y acomodarse en frente de la puerta frontal.  
Al cabo de un momento, salió Eren y le miró confundido, pero con una sonrisa tímida.  
–¿Cerraste bien? –le preguntó Rivaille y Eren asintió lentamente. –Bien. Vámonos. –le tomó inconscientemente de la muñeca y, cuando se dio cuenta, luego de caminar un par de metros hacia su auto, le soltó.


	4. Percatación

_Por fin lo subi! Creo que no me tarde, o si? ~ _  
_En fin! Aqui esta la continuacion de Aquella noch ~_  
_Espero que les guste !~_

* * *

Rivaille se reprendió mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo y chasqueó la lengua. Cuando llegaron a su auto, se adentró y quitó el seguro para que el chico le imitara. Eren no dijo nada, pero observó a su jefe encender el auto y luego arrancar, adentrándose al boulevard principal. No dejaba de verle de reojo y, como si de un felino se tratase, Rivaille se percataba de absolutamente todas las acciones del otro. Quizá estaba cometiendo un error al intentar animarlo. Eren era su empleado y Rivaille su jefe… no debía de haber más que eso. Ni amistad ni camaradería. Sólo una relación laboral donde los únicos diálogos que intercambiaran debían ser sobre el trabajo. Pero, entonces, pensó que si Eren era su empleado, tenía que preocuparse por su salud mental, para que trabajara adecuadamente… no había nada de malo en eso, ¿cierto?

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Rivaille se bajó en silencio y entró al restaurant. Eren le seguía de cerca, callado. Cuando tomaron una de las muchas mesas vacías, Eren sonrió.  
–Licenciado… –le llamó y Rivaille levantó la vista del menú para ver esos ojos verdes tan misteriosos. –Es usted una persona increíble. –le dijo al cabo de un rato, luego de ordenar algo de tomar.  
–¿Qué…? –bufó confundido.  
¿De verdad había dicho eso? Tenía que estar bromeando. Rivaille era una persona horrible, o así se consideraba él. Era arrogante, grosero, frío, insensible, crudo y un sinfín de adjetivos negativos.  
–Es fuerte, inteligente, audaz, perspicaz, imparcial, valiente… –le comenzó a decir pero Rivaille le detuvo.  
–Chico, no sé qué demonios piensas, pero no te entiendo. Yo no soy una buena persona. De hecho, ni siquiera deberías de confiar en mí. –le dijo serio y Eren frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo firmemente.  
–¡Eso es mentira! ¡Usted es…! Es… –susurró y luego meneó rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Es la persona a la que más admiro…  
Rivaille abrió un poco más los ojos y bajó el menú. Justo en ese momento, sintió algo en todo el cuerpo. Algo cálido y frío al mismo tiempo. Una paradoja.

–No sabes lo que dices… –le gruñó y, en ese momento, llegó el mesero.  
Rivaille ordenó pasta con champiñones y salsa roja y, como Eren no sabía exactamente qué quería comer, ordenó lo mismo que él. El silencio se prolongó luego de la partida del mesero.  
–Licenciado… –le volvió a llamar Eren. –¿Es casado?  
–No te incumbe. –le dijo sin ningún tono en específico y siguió mirando hacia la ventana, recargando su mandíbula sobre su mano derecha, que se sostenía de la mesa.  
–Cierto. Lo siento… –agachó la cabeza algo decaído y Rivaille suspiró.  
–No estoy casado. Ni divorciado, viudo, en unión libre o en una relación. –le dijo después de unos segundos.  
Eren levantó la vista y sonrió levemente. Rivaille suspiró de nuevo. Estaba hablando de más. Usualmente no hubiera dicho nada, ni siquiera le habría contestado algo. De hecho, ni siquiera estarían ahí. Pero Eren tenía algo que le hacía sentir que debía hablarle, decirle la verdad, calmarlo un poco luego de aquella experiencia agria.  
–Lo supuse. No parece el tipo de hombre que pueda soportar mucho tiempo a otra persona. –rio levemente y se tapó la boca al ver el fruncido entrecejo del abogado. –Lo siento. –abajó la vista apenado y Rivaille sonrió levemente.  
–Más bien, no pueden conmigo. Digamos que soy demasiado para los demás. –suspiró y dirigió de nuevo la mirada a la ventana.  
–¿Eso cree? A mí me parece agradable. –le dijo muy casualmente y, en ese momento, el mesero llegó con sus órdenes.  
Eren miró el platillo con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrió. Pero Rivaille le observó algo sorprendido. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le decía que era agradable. Normalmente las personas se sentían intimidadas por su sola presencia… ¿Qué de agradable podía tener eso? Aquel chico estaba loco.  
–¡Provecho! –le dijo a Corporal y éste asintió, para comenzar a comer.

Rivaille no podía dejar de ver de reojo a Jaeger; era un chiquillo, definitivamente, pero a veces tenía unos aires maduros… En la oficina, era una persona seria y dedicada, pero esa noche parecía mostrarse débil e infantil. Sus ojos verdes brillaban al saborear tan buen sazón y, poco a poco, sus comisuras labiales comenzaron a mancharse levemente con la salsa roja de la pasta. Rivaille sonrió. Quizá si Eren fuese diez años mayor, podrían llevarse bien. Y, luego, cayó en cuenta de que… Eren le agradaba. Increíblemente, podía estar tranquilo a su lado. Vio que Eren cerraba los ojos y sonreía levemente, disfrutando el sabor de su platillo y, como seguía manchado de su labio inferior, Rivaille sintió la estúpida necesidad de limpiarlo… y, en un movimiento rápido, pasó su pulgar por su labio y quitó la pequeña mancha de salsa. Eren abrió los ojos y miró a Rivaille, quien también se quedó estático, aún con su pulgar sobre la boca de Eren. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido; ambos se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y, entonces, Rivaille recuperó la compostura y regresó a su posición original para continuar comiendo en silencio, pero notó que Eren se había enrojecido del rostro.

–Estabas sucio. –le dijo Rivaille después de un rato, mientras comía.  
–Hm… –murmuró.  
El silencio volvió a prolongarse, pero era uno muy incómodo. Rivaille estaba gritando mil y un maldiciones hacia su persona en su cabeza. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Estaba muy fuera de sí. Estaba entrando en pánico. No debía pasar de la línea divisora entre la relación laboral y la amistad. Eren era un buen chico y un excelente empleado, pero no debía involucrarse de más con él…  
Cuando terminaron de comer, Rivaille pagó, a pesar de las insistencias de Eren.  
–Yo te traje. Yo pago. –le dijo serio y, Eren chasqueó la lengua, para luego guardar su dinero en su billetera.

Cuando subieron al auto, volvió a presentarse el silencio incómodo. Para Eren era extraño estar con su jefe en una situación así. Y viceversa. Rivaille no podía creerse que de verdad se había vuelto blando por esa noche. Esa situación estaba muy mierda. Llegaron al departamento de Eren y subieron al segundo piso. Eren comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Obviamente, Rivaille se percató de eso y, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento, Rivaille miró de frente a Eren y suspiró. Pensó entonces en algo horrible. Los acosadores a veces iban demasiado lejos… Se planteó revisar las habitaciones, pero se arrepintió, pues eso le haría parecer que eran… amigos. Rivaille no tenía más amigos que Erwin, Hanji, Auruo y Petra, además de Erd y Gunter, pero ellos vivían fuera de la ciudad y había perdido contacto con ellos hacía bastante tiempo. De hecho, esos primeros cuatro, eran los únicos con los que tenía una relación más cercana. Pero algo pasó por su mente; por una milésima de segundo pensó en Eren. ¿Acaso él tendría amigos? ¿Muchos? ¿Pocos? ¿O sería un marginado como Rivaille cuando tenía su edad? ¿Sería el odiado? ¿El envidiado? ¿Al que le tenían miedo? No, Eren no era como él, pero a la vez, eran parecidos… Dejó de pensar en eso cuando recordó el peligro en el que se encontraba.

–Puede que ese imbécil se las haya arreglado para meterse a tu departamento. Revisa las habitaciones, te espero aquí.  
Eren guardó silencio y abrió mucho los ojos. Entreabrió la boca y agachó la mirada, para luego asentir y adentrarse lentamente a su departamento. Temblaba bruscamente y, después de un rato, salió más aliviado y sonrió levemente.  
–Vacío. –le dijo a Corporal y éste suspiró.  
–Bien, entonces me voy. –le dijo y Eren asintió lentamente. –Si vuelve, no seas imbécil y llama a la policía –gruñó y Jaeger volvió a asentir. –Tómate el día libre mañana.  
–¿Eh? Pero yo teng…  
–Sólo hazlo, Jaeger. –le gruñó y Eren sonrió.  
–¡Sí, gracias, Riv…! –Le comenzó a decir, pero al percatarse de que estaba siendo demasiado informal, calló en seco. –Licenciado… –corrigió y Rivaille chasqueó la lengua.  
–Así está mejor. Adiós.  
–Sí… Nos vemos. –se despidió y cerró la puerta al ver que el abogado se retiraba.

Pero antes de irse, Rivaille suspiró y se detuvo en seco, frente a las escaleras… Era posible que el sujeto estuviera en el piso de arriba, escondido en alguna parte. O en el de abajo… No quería alertar al mocoso, pero tampoco pensaba en irse y dejarlo en una situación tan peligrosa; es decir, no era… humano. Subió las escaleras luego de pensárselo mucho. Era su empleado… y necesitaba que estuviera sano y salvo para que le sirviese, ¿no? No tenía nada de extraño. Además, era muy poco probable que realmente sus sospechas fueran ciertas… Pocas personas son tan idiotas. Cuando subió, reviso el estrecho pasillo y, como realmente no había lugar donde una persona de la complexión de aquel hombre pudiera esconderse, suspiró y bajó de nuevo al primer piso para hacer la misma inspección y retirarse del edificio.

Caminó hasta su auto mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su pantalón y lo encendió para dar la primera calada al tabaco. Apenas entró, arrancó el auto, pues nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Las palabras del acosador lo habían puesto en alerta. "Esto no se queda así"… ¿qué quería decir con eso? Sonaba a una simple frase desesperada, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era así. De que aquel tipo era alguien más que sólo un acosador pervertido. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Si volvía a pillarle acercándose a Eren, simplemente levantarían una demanda y él de defendería, pues nunca perdía un caso, y le encerraría en la prisión un par de años. Incluso si el acosador llegaba a tocar a Eren, podría…

–Tsk… –se sorprendió a sí mismo chasquear la lengua, molesto.

Se había irritado por el simple hecho de pensar que aquel sujeto pudiera hacerle algo a un chico como Eren. Pero no tenía sentido haber reaccionado así si sus pensamientos iban por otro rumbo: "_Incluso si el acosador llegaba a tocar a Eren, podría encerrarlo por más tiempo a que se pudriera detrás de los barrotes…"_ Pero apenas pensó en esa posibilidad, se reprendió internamente. Ni de coña debía de haber pensado eso. Ya había visto muchas víctimas de abuso sexual, ya fuese leve o fuerte, y todas terminaban con traumas o, por lo menos, entraban en pánico al estar con otra persona a solas. Eren no merecía eso.

Llegó a su departamento en poco más de veinte minutos, y eso porque se había tomado su tiempo. Su departamento quedaba un poco al norte de la ciudad, mientras que el de Eren estaba más al sur. Cuando entró a su solitario hogar, cambió su ropa y tomó un trago antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá, cosa que nunca hacía. Cuando despertó, se percató de que eran más de las diez de la mañana. Había dormido demasiado… quizá había sido el estrés de la noche anterior lo que le hizo olvidar que debía prender su despertador. Era sábado… tenía tiempo de tomar una ducha y cambiarse rápido para ir a la oficina.

Al llegar a su despacho, caminó por el pasillo en donde se encontraban todos los demás empleados, después de saludar a Petra con un movimiento de cabeza, y se encerró en su privado, ignorando los gritos de Hanji. Y apenas después de cerrar el seguro, miró su privado de esquina a esquina. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no había una taza de café humeante sobre su escritorio, ni alguien sentado en el de su asistente… ni esos ojos verdes que le habían hecho compañía mucho tiempo. Dos meses… era, relativamente, mucho tiempo, pero a la vez, era excesivamente poco como para percatarse de que era cómodo estar con aquel chiquillo tan torpemente inteligente. Suspiró y se acomodó en su escritorio para terminar de revisar el expediente 3095-12, el mismo que le había dado a Erwin para que le echara una ojeada. Erwin no era el juez de ese caso, pero como un buen amigo de Rivaille, le había ayudado con una duda que tenía. Se estaba concentrando mucho, mientras redactaba los cambios que se harían en la demanda de aquel expediente y, mientras estaba absorto, chasqueó la lengua.

–Hey, Eren, necesito que… –comenzó a decir, pero recordó que el chico no se encontraba. –Mierda… –bufó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

Lo había olvidado. Parecía como si… estuviese acostumbrándose al hecho de estar cerca de Eren, aunque eso sonara extraño. No, debía de afrontarlo. A pesar de su ego y su solitaria vida prepotente, tenía que encarar el hecho de que, indiscutiblemente, comenzaba a sentir algo de afecto por el chico. Como un colega… y, si llegaran a conocerse más, como un amigo. Sonaba estúpido, lo sabía. Pero Eren le agradaba; él era fuerte y se esforzaba mucho, además de que entregaba su cuerpo y alma para cumplir su objetivo, el cual coincidía con el de Rivaille… encerrar a toda la escoria del mundo. Porque no podían matarlos, ¿cierto? Porque si fuera posible, lo harían. Sabía que Eren lo haría sin dudarlo, aunque también era un chico misericordioso… pero estaba seguro de que si dejaba una decisión importante, Eren haría lo correcto, lo necesario y acertaría en su decisión. Por eso le agradaba. Era como un dardo que siempre daba en el blanco, preciso y rápido. Pero seguía siendo tonto… diez años de diferencia suena a chiste mal contado. En fin, ¿qué mierda importaba? Incluso él mismo se veía de la misma edad que Eren. Podía pasar fácilmente desapercibido y entablar una más estrecha… ¿amistad? La sola palabra le daba nauseas. Nunca le gustó esa palabra. Sonaba muy fuerte… prefería "camaradería" o algo que no implicara tantas cosas…

–Estoy pensando demasiado… –se reprendió a sí mismo y se encendió un cigarro. Estaba comenzando a fumar mucho… –¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –se preguntó a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba una calada de tabaco.

* * *

_Que pensaban que iba a pasar, cochinon s? eve... ~ _

_Nuestro peque;o Rivaille ya siente algo mas que indiferencia por Eren 3 ~_

_Veamos como continua esto ~_

_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! _


	5. Eren Jaeger

Ok, si, me tarde, pero... Se los compenso en este capitulo uwu ~  
Pongo mas espacios entre parrafos y dialogos, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a que este todo junto .w. ~ Espero que pueda leerse mejor n_n ~ En fin!  
Espero que les guste muuucho!

* * *

A veces, los días se van volando. Incluso las semanas se escurren entre los dedos como agua. O los meses se escapan por la ventana. Pero, precisamente, suele pasar cuando se está con una persona agradable, con alguien con quien nos sentimos cómodos o cuando hacemos algo que nos gusta. Y eso pasó. Un día, tres días, una semana, dos semanas, un mes, dos meses… De nuevo las cosas estaban calmadas y fluían perfectamente. Eren se había hecho colega de los demás empleados del despacho jurídico donde trabajaba y había comenzado a ser más partícipe en éste, yendo de allá para acá a los juzgados y a las notarías, paseando informes y expedientes de y para los litigantes, actualizando las promociones… Todo lo que un pasante de derecho hace durante los primeros meses en sus prácticas. Lo rutinario, lo tedioso, lo meticuloso, lo estresante… eso lo hacía Eren. Y lo hacía perfectamente. Ciertamente, no sólo Rivaille se encontraba conforme, sino también los demás. Eren era un chico agradable y se esforzaba mucho. Algún día, se convertiría en un excelente abogado. Sólo un par de veces había participado en juicios; obviamente, junto con Rivaille. Y habían ganado todos. A decir verdad, Lance Corporal estaba muy satisfecho. No podía tener un mejor asistente.

–Chico, despabila o te echaré un vaso de agua helada en la espalda. –le dijo Rivaille, un día que Eren se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos. Pero ni siquiera eso lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. –Eh, Eren… –gruñó, pero sin escuchar respuesta o ver reacción del otro –¡EREN! –le gritó.

–¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –se puso de pie, rojo hasta la médula y comenzó a estremecerse cuando vio la mirada de su jefe. Desvió los ojos; últimamente no soportaba la mirada de Rivaille.

–"¿Qué pasa?" –bufó. –Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Has estado distraído desde ayer. Es molesto.

–Lo siento… Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Prometo que no volverá a suceder. –agachó la mirada y volvió a sentarse, para seguir redactando un escrito.

–¿Cosas? No me digas que ese bastardo acosador volvió a…

–¡No, no! No es eso… –le sonrió apenadamente–Son otras cosas. –le dijo con un aire frío y miró al vacío.

–Otras cosas, ¿huh? –suspiró Rivaille y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, para tomar uno y lanzar la cajetilla al chico. –Agarra uno, si quieres. Tómate un descanso.

–Ah… No fumo, pero gracias. –le sonrió y tomó la cajetilla para caminar hacia el escritorio de su jefe y colocarla encima.

–¿Entonces? ¿Lo vas a escupir o no?

–¿A qué se refiere…?

–A esas "otras cosas" que impiden que trabajes adecuadamente. –le gruñó y Eren se sonrojó de las orejas.

–Y-Yo… No creo que realmente le interese –rio nerviosamente. Rivaille le miró molesto.

–Si no me interesara, te diría que dejaras esa mierda de lado y te concentraras. Deberías de sentirte halagado, mocoso.

–Hah… –rio levemente y se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Supongo que sí, estoy halagado. –le sonrió de nuevo y suspiró. –Pero realmente no creo que quiera saberlo.

–Sólo dilo, mierda.

–Ah… –le miró directamente a los ojos y agachó la mirada enseguida. Si insistía tanto… era imposible negarse, aunque quizá podría arrepentirse. –Bueno, yo… Yo… tuve sexo con una persona para intentar olvidarme de otra… –se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó un poco –Sé que soy de lo peor…

–¿Qué? –bufó Rivaille. –¿Eso era todo? –soltó una calada de tabaco y Eren le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Esa persona es mi ex… –agregó.

–Sigo sin entender cuál es el puto problema. –sonrió y Eren desvió la vista.

–Tiene pareja…

–¿Y?

–Y es hombre. –le dijo en seco. Oh, no, lo había escupido… Pero es que técnicamente se había sentido retado por Rivaille… Una estupidez…

Rivaille calló y le miró sin ninguna expresión. Ah, ¿así que el chico realmente caminaba por la otra acera? Mierda… Pero hasta ese momento, Eren nunca se mostró interesado en él. Eso le aliviaba. Aunque… ¿por qué él no había hecho lo mismo que sus antiguas secretarias? Bueno, no es que Eren debiera de sentirse atraído por Rivaille pero… si las demás lo habían hecho, ¿por qué él no?

–¿Y eso es lo que te está agobiando tanto? Chico, no exageres las cosas. –bufó después de un segundo de silencio y Eren le miró confundido.

–¿Quiere decir que… no le parece desagradable…?

–¿Qué cosa? Si te refieres a que te gustan los penes, no. Pero lo que sí me desagrada es que te distraigas en el trabajo. –le dijo con simpleza. Pero vio una mirada molesta en esos ojos verdes. Mierda, ¿había dicho algo estúpido?

–Pensé que era homofóbico... –murmuró Eren.

–Y una mierda. Sería un fastidio meterme en la vida de cada homosexual del mundo. Si les gustan los penes o las vaginas, qué más da. Es sexo o amor gay es igual que el sexo o el amor hetero. No importa lo que está entre las piernas. –suspiró y exhaló más humo grisáceo.

–Hah… –rio Eren. –¿Sabe? Me he dado cuenta de que usted intenta mostrarse rudo, pero en realidad es muy amable. –sonrió divertido y Rivaille le miró directamente a los ojos.

–Regresa a trabajar, chico… –suspiró y Eren sonrió de nuevo, asintió y volvió a su escritorio.

¿Qué le pasaba a aquel mocoso? Lo había dicho como si estuviese seguro de sus palabras. Ni siquiera era prudente, el estúpido. Un momento hablando de penes y vaginas, y al otro, suelta una estupidez como aquella… ¿Rivaille, amable? Por favor… Sólo aquel chico tonto podía creer eso… Pero, en el fondo… Rivaille sonrió. Realmente sintió que Eren había visto un lado suyo que nadie más había logrado descubrir. Quizá sólo era su imaginación, pero sentía que realmente Eren era alguien interesante.

Luego de ese momento tan confuso, Rivaille observó de cerca a Eren. Si se suponía que Eren era homosexual… ¿por qué no había intentado algo con su jefe? Si todas sus secretarias lo hacían a la semana. Podía ser que "_aquella persona_" que intentaba olvidar, fuese alguien más y no él. Quizá esa persona era alguien mejor que Rivaille, como para pasar por alto sus "_feromonas magnéticas_". Algo le picaba en la sien cuando pensaba en ello, pero ignoraba la ligera molestia y se concentraba más en su trabajo. Sus jornadas laborales comenzaban a prolongarse más, debido a cierta necesidad inexplicable que le abarcaba. Empezaba a sentirse exhausto, pero no podía parar de trabajar. Era realmente un trabajólico…

Una madrugada, cerca de las tres cuarenta, Rivaille despertó por el timbre de llamada de su celular. Su cabeza dolía por el repentino sonido y, cuando vio la pantalla de su celular, un mal presentimiento lo abarcó.

–¿Eren? –dijo al contestar su teléfono.

– Y-Ya llamé a la policía… Yo… Necesito algo… para defenderme… E-El acosador… está entrando–susurraba bajo y muy rápido. Rivaille palideció.

–Enciérrate en tu cuarto, Eren, no cuelgues. Voy para allá. No cuelgues, Eren. –le dijo algo preocupado.

–No colgaré… Venga rápido… Por favor…–sollozó por lo bajo.

Rivaille ya estaba saliendo de su departamento cuando escuchó su voz quebrada. Apenas se había puesto los primeros zapatos que vio y salió como alma que lleva el diablo a su auto. Cuando paró en el primer semáforo en rojo, a una cuadra de su departamento, escuchó fuertes golpes del otro lado de la línea.

–¡Mierda! ¡Váyase de aquí! –escuchó los gritos de Eren y la ansiedad lo inundó. –V-Va a entrar… –le dijo a Rivaille, con la voz quebrada y se escuchó un estruendo.

–¿Eren? –Balbuceó Rivaille –¡Eren! –gritó y escuchó ruidos de resortes y golpes férreos. –¡Mierda, Eren, contesta! –pero no se escuchaba nada más que golpes y chirridos.

–¡Suéltame! –escuchó la desesperada voz de Eren y luego silencio de nuevo, como si le hubiesen tapado la boca… Algo en Rivaille enardeció.

Al carajo el semáforo. Aceleró y, por suerte, justo en ese momento había cambiado a verde. Aceleró. Aceleró. Aceleró. No le importaba la velocidad tan ilegal a la que estaba yendo. Escuchaba los sonidos del otro lado de la línea, pues al parecer, el celular de Eren había caído al piso y el sujeto no lo había notado. Se escuchaban gemidos y palabras sucias del pervertido… Rivaille se limitaba a conducir y a torturarse escuchando todo aquello. Los golpes habían disminuido, pero, entonces… Eren comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

–¡No, no! –vociferó con todas sus fuerzas. –¡Por favor, suéltame! ¡No! –gritó desgarradoramente y Rivaille pensó en lo peor.

–Eres muy lindo, Eren… Tranquilo, te va a gustar… –escuchó la voz del acosador.

Rivaille no soportó escuchar aquello. Por primera vez en su vida, había ansiado matar a alguien fría y cruelmente con sus propias manos. Aquel sujeto… ¿qué mierda le estaba haciendo a Eren? Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Apretó sus manos más al volante, pues había puesto su celular en altavoz, sobre el asiento del copiloto. Sus dientes rechinaban y su respiración se había entrecortado. Y, justo cuando estaba por ir a toda velocidad, se escucharon ruidos fuertes y voces de hombres.

–¡Quédese quieto y ponga sus manos sobre la cabeza! –gritó uno de ellos. Rivaille suspiró de alivio, pero siguió sintiendo esa rabia inhumana.

–¡Aléjese del chico o dispararemos! –grito otro.

Fuertes ruidos se escucharon y luego pisadas sonoras. Luego, después de tanto jaleo, se oyó la voz de una mujer.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la fémina.

–S-Sí… Estoy… bien… –murmuró Eren. Apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar las voces.

–No te preocupes. Ya estás a salvo… Deberías… ponerte algo de ropa. Necesitaremos que levantes una denuncia, para poder enjuiciar a ese sujeto…

¿Rivaille había escuchado bien? ¿"_Deberías ponerte algo de ropa_…? Su entrecejo se frunció. ¿Qué demonios… había pasado? ¿Le habían hecho daño a Eren? ¿Lo había…? No, no quiso pensar en la posibilidad… Pero era inevitable. Era obvio lo que había pasado, pero quería pensar que no había sucedido lo que pensaba. Eren no se merecía eso…

La llamada se cortó. Rivaille se tensó de nuevo. Faltaba poco para llegar al departamento de Eren y sabía que ya estaba a salvo, pero esa sensación de intranquilidad no lo abandonaba. Necesitaba llegar rápido. Necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Aceleró más y una patrulla lo siguió, cuadras antes de llegar al departamento de Eren. La ignoró. El dinero de la multa se la sudaba. Cuando llegó al edificio de tres pisos donde Jaeger vivía, se vieron tres patrullas, con sus luces rojizas y azules iluminando toda la calle. La patrulla que le había estado siguiendo se detuvo al lado de otra y de ella bajó una mujer de aspecto cansado. Rivaille le ignoró y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Eren, quien se encontraba hablando con dos hombres.

–Eren. –le llamó y el aludido le miró con sus orbes verdes confundidas.

–Licenciado…

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó y el chico asintió.

–¿Es usted un familiar suyo? –le preguntó uno de los policías.

–Soy… un amigo. –le contestó. No quería decir "jefe" frente a Eren. Quería que él se sintiese cómodo.

–Entiendo… Necesitaremos que el chico nos acompañe a la delegación a levantar una denuncia. De ser posible, le agradeceríamos que viniera también.

–De acuerdo. –contestó.

Miró fugazmente a su alrededor y encontró la patrulla donde el puto acosador estaba siendo esposado. Caminó rápido hacia él, dejando a Eren confundido. Cuando estuvo frente al sujeto, escupió sus palabras.

–Voy a hacer que te pudras el resto de tu miserable vida en prisión, bastardo de mierda. –le gruñó con la ira desbordándosele de los ojos. El sujeto tembló ante esa mirada tan profunda, tan amenazadora…

–Inténtalo… –le sonrió algo nervioso y Rivaille dio la vuelta, antes de matarlo ahí mismo.

Ese malparido… iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Sabía que debía de haber hecho algo cuando lo vio por primera vez… pero en ese momento, lo más importante no era aquel bastardo… sino Eren… y sus verdes ojos asustados.

Eren subió a una de las patrullas y Rivaille les siguió de cerca hasta llegar a la delegación. Ahí esperaron un largo rato para poder levantar la denuncia. Y los cargos…

–Acoso sexual… Allanamiento de morada… Agresión física… –dijo Eren –Y abuso sexual… –confesó al final. Rivaille le miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y el entrecejo muy fruncido.

Era oficial. Iba a matar a ese animal… Pero Eren había dicho "abuso sexual"… no "violación", es decir… no había especificado qué tipo de abuso sexual fue. Quizá era sólo que no quería imaginárselo… pero tenía esperanza de que Eren no hubiera sufrido algo tan fuerte. Tan traumático…

Cuando terminaron los asuntos en la delegación, la oficial que había escuchado por el otro lado de la línea, se acercó a Rivaille.

–Buenas noches… ¿Es usted cercano al chico? –le preguntó ella. Rivaille asintió, a pesar de no saber si lo era o no… –Él… no puede estar solo. Está pasando por un momento post-traumático… Si no se calma dentro de un mes, necesitará asistir a un psiquiatra. Se lo encargo…

–Sí… –fue lo único que dijo y se dio la vuelta, para caminar hacia su auto, en el cual lo esperaba Eren.

El camino fue silencioso. Rivaille condujo hasta el departamento de Eren y, al entrar, éste comenzó a temblar. Abrió la puerta, pero no pudo pasar. Rivaille miró cómo Eren se abrazaba a sí mismo y comenzaba a estremecerse.

–Realmente… N-No quiero estar aquí…

–¿Eren…?

–Por favor… No puedo… estar aquí… –sollozó y Rivaille comprendió. Debía ser doloroso para Eren… Por un momento, no supo qué hacer.

–Vamos… –le tocó el hombro y, por mera inercia, Eren se apartó bruscamente. –¿Eren…? –se quedó petrificado con la expresión del chico. Sus ojos verdes eran miedo y pánico puro.

–Lo… siento. –desvió la mirada. –Me tomó por sorpresa…

–Vámonos… –le dijo Rivaille y Eren parpadeó un par de veces. Supuso que lo llevaría a algún hotel para poder quedarse ahí un par de días. Cerró la puerta y caminaron de nuevo al auto del abogado.

–¿A dónde… me lleva? –se atrevió a cuestionarle, ya dentro del auto. Rivaille chasqueó la lengua.

–¿No es obvio? Te quedarás en mi departamento un tiempo. Mañana puedo ir por tus cosas al tuyo.

–No tiene qué hacerlo…

–No me estorbas, chico. –suspiró. –Prefiero que te quedes en mi departamento, así podré tenerte vigilado.

–Licenciado… –le miró Eren y sonrió ligeramente. –En verdad… es una persona muy amable… –susurró y se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras veía el amanecer a través de la ventana.

El camino de departamento a departamento era largo, pero al fin, llegaron. Era un edificio grisáceo de quince pisos, con grandes ventanales, dentro de un residencial de gente pudiente. Eren miraba sorprendido la estructura… no era nada comparado con el edificio viejo y pequeño donde vivía… Rivaille avanzó en silencio al interior de la construcción, luego de saludar al portero y se adentró al elevador; Eren le siguió de cerca.

–Usted… No tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en la mafia, ¿cierto? –preguntó medio en broma y medio en serio.

Por algún motivo, Rivaille rio. Una leve carcajada. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía… pero Eren logró hacerlo reír de esa manera tan natural, nada sarcástica. Era la primera vez que veía una risa así en su jefe… El elevador se detuvo en el piso doce y se adentraron a un pasillo no muy grande ni largo, con alfombra roja y paredes blancas. Rivaille se detuvo en uno de las puertas y abrió, dejando libre espacio para que Eren se adentrara. Cuando así hizo, Rivaille cerró la puerta y dirigió su vista a Eren, el cual observaba por el inmenso ventanal el horizonte iluminado débilmente por el sol naciente. Rivaille suspiró y se acercó a Eren. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y le ofreció, a pesar de saber que no fumaba. Pero, increíblemente, Eren tomó uno.

–Creí que no fumabas.

–Hay excepciones. –le dijo con simpleza.

Eren comenzó a dar caladas, luego de encender su cigarrillo con un encendedor que le había ofrecido su jefe. Rivaille le miraba confundido. Normalmente, las víctimas de abuso sexual quedaban en shock, luego de algo tan traumático… ¿Eso quería decir que no lo había… violado? Pero si hacía rato parecía que iba a desmoronarse en lágrimas al solo entrar en su departamento. No soportó la presión.

–Eren… Ese sujeto… ¿Qué mierda te hizo…? –se atrevió a preguntarle y, contrario a lo que pensó, Eren no se inmutó. Sólo bajó la mirada y suspiró.

–No me violó, si es lo que pregunta… Sólo… –se mordió el labio y su expresión se contrajo dolorosamente. –Me obligo a chupárselo y… me metió mano en todo el cuerpo… Me metió una prenda en la boca, así que no podía hablar mucho… Y estuvo por violarme, pero llegó la policía. –le explicó lentamente, como si intentara creérselo él mismo.

Rivaille se quedó quieto y callado. No sabía qué decir y sentía que si se movía aunque fuese un poco, la tranquilidad de Eren se quebrantaría. Pero él era un chico fuerte… a pesar de eso… parecía tan sereno.

–Eren, yo… –habló por inercia. –Te juro que voy a hacer que ese bastardo se pudra en prisión… –murmuró con los dientes rechinándole por la ira que estaba conteniendo. Estaba seguro de que si estuviese enfrente de aquel acosador, lo mataría. Definitivamente lo haría.

Y, en ese momento, Eren sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas recorrieron rápidamente sus mejillas.

–Eren… –susurró, preocupado. Se notaba que Eren había hecho su máximo esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte… pero siempre había un límite, y él había llegado al suyo.

Pero ocurrió algo. No se lo esperó… Los brazos de Eren lo rodearon, hundiendo su cabeza sobre su hombro y su cuello. A pesar de que el chico era más alto que él, se sentía como si fuese un niño llorando por un juguete roto. Desconsolado, frustrado, hundido… Y su ira se desvaneció. Todo el deseo asesino que había estado sintiendo, desapareció. El aroma de ese chico… era tranquilizante.

–Gracias… por preocuparse por mí. –gimió gracias al llanto y Rivaille sintió cómo una fibra sensible se ablandó ligeramente.

Por inercia o por estupidez, su mano derecha se colocó lenta e imperceptiblemente sobre la cadera del menor y su mandíbula se recargó sobre su hombro. Suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había abrazado a alguien…? Eren lloraba. Jadeaba y se estremecía. Rivaille simplemente no podía soltarle, pero sabía que era raro.

–Eren… Este abrazo está durando mucho. –se quejó y Eren rio ligeramente.

–Lo sé… –coincidió –Es porque tengo miedo de separarme de usted. –le dijo con un tono mucho más bajo y, justo en ese preciso instante, Rivaille se despojó de toda cordura y se estrechó más al cuerpo de Eren.

–¿Así está mejor? –le preguntó en voz baja y grave. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso estaba siendo raro, intentó alejarse del chico, pero no pudo; Eren no se lo permitió.

–¡No…! No quiero… que me vea… –susurró Eren y Rivaille, por un segundo, entró en pánico.

–¿Qué? No actúes como una colegiala enamorada.

Pero no hubo réplica, de nuevo. Sólo sintió cómo Eren se tensaba y… Rivaille creyó entender. Mierda, no. ¡Mierda, no! No podía ser cierta… ¿Eren estaba…? ¿De Rivaille…? Pero… Entró en pánico. Pánico real y absoluto. ¿Por qué carajo no le había incomodado ese descubrimiento? O suposición… Intentó alejarse bruscamente del chico y lo logró, por fin. Miró su rostro rojizo, adornando las mejillas que estaban debajo de esos ojos verdes tan extraños.

–L-Lo siento… –se excusó el chico y agachó la mirada.

–Duerme… –Rivaille se fue por la tajante y desvió la mirada. –Esa es la habitación de huéspedes… –señaló una puerta y caminó hacia su propia pieza. –Buenas noches… –dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

Ya dentro, se tapó la boca con la mano y frunció el entrecejo, viendo a la nada. ¿Qué mierda… estaba pasando? ¿Qué coño había sido eso…? Parecía como si Eren realmente estuviera… No, no. No debía pensar en eso. Suficiente tenía con sus secretarias anteriores. Fácilmente las había podido rechazar al primer signo de interés, así que, ¿por qué sería diferente con un mocoso como él? No sería tan difícil… después de todo, desde un principio había tenido claro que si Jaeger mostraba interés, le echaría a patadas pero… en ese momento, no pudo pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo? ¿Por qué… estaba tan alterado y temblaba tanto? Algo malo le estaba pasando… y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

–Maldito seas, Eren Jaeger… ¿Qué me estás haciendo?


	6. Es de humanos

En este capitulo hago mencion de dos parejas que son parte de la historia y que no queria mencionar antes... Si, Jean es el mejor amigo de Eren y much me preguntan "Y Armin?" ~ Bueno, eso luego lo sabran, cuando sepan exactamente la razon por la cual Jean es su mejor amigo :3 ~  
En fin! Espero que les guste y no me maten D: ~  
Los amo :3

* * *

Aquella noche, en el departamento de su jefe, Eren no pudo conciliar el sueño por más de dos o tres horas. El mayor le había dicho fríamente "_No actúes como una colegiala enamorada_". ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si era precisamente eso. Era un estudiante de universidad… enamorado. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera si estaba en un momento tan emocionalmente inestable? Estuvo a punto de ser violado por el acosador que le seguía desde hacía meses… lo tocó, le obligó a hacerle oral… estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar, a llorar en ese instante, pero lo soportó. Él tenía que soportarlo; si quería cumplir su sueño, tenía que mantenerse estable en todos los sentidos. Lo aguantó a pesar de saber lo que iba a suceder, aunque por suerte no pasó. Pero no es que estuviese en pánico porque fuese la primera vez que hacía eso, no… ya lo había hecho. Tanto sexo oral como… el otro. Con una mujer y con un hombre. Él sabía cómo funcionaba y sabía que le dolería y que posiblemente terminaría con alguna fisura en el hospital. Pero no estaba asustado por eso. No estaba asustado por el hecho de saber que le iban a violar o que le habían obligado a hacer una felación a un hombre tan desagradable… No. Eren estaba en pánico… porque se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a ser tocado por alguien más si seguía enamorado de _esa _persona. Pero fue en vano. Todo lo que había pasado esa noche parecía como un sueño lejano. Sabía que había sucedido, pero no se lo creía. Le afectaba, obviamente, le dolía, también… pero no como debería ser. ¿Es que estaba mal de la cabeza? Debería de haberse sentido peor, pero lo único que estaba en su cabeza, era que no podía desmoronarse o tendría que dejar de asistir un tiempo a la escuela y al trabajo, encerrarse en casa e ir al psiquiatra. Y él no quería eso. Todo menos eso. Quizá era su mismo espíritu entusiasta el que le impidió entrar en trauma.

Porque, en ese momento, cuando Rivaille llegó al frente del edificio donde vivía, con su ropa de dormir, iluminado por las luces rojizas y azuladas de las patrullas, lo supo. No era un simple afecto superficial. De verdad quería a su jefe. Era algo estúpido, porque no lo conocía de mucho tiempo, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que esos ojos afilados eran unos hipócritas. Que se mostraban fríos, pero eran amables, en el fondo. No supo por qué lo pensó… pero eso creyó. Y no necesitó mucho tiempo para descubrir que era cierto. El licenciado Rivaille era una persona increíble.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el asiento del copiloto del automóvil de su jefe, camino al departamento donde casi le habían violado, para coger algo de ropa y de más. El sólo pensar en ese lugar le causó escalofríos. Aun recordaba esas manos violentas arrancándole la ropa, empujándolo a la cama, despojándolo de sus fuerzas y pensamientos coherentes… Fue horrible, pero podía sobrellevarlo. Tampoco es como si hubiera sido algo realmente fuerte para él…

–¿Qué necesitas que baje? –le preguntó su jefe, sacándolo bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya habían llegado al frente del edificio donde vivía.

–Yo iré… –le contestó con algo de duda. No quería causarle más molestias.

–¿Seguro…?

–Sí… Si no entro ahora, sólo serás más difícil después. –le respondió con un suspiro y bajó del auto.

Caminó hacia la puerta enrejada y subió hasta su departamento. Abrió la puerta y soportó un poco la respiración, mientras sentía que le temblaba un poco el cuerpo. Cuando entró a su habitación, le llegaron imágenes a la cabeza… La forma en que aquel hombre le había arrojado sobre el colchón, de cuando rozaba su miembro sobre su cuerpo… de la fuerza con la que el hombre metía su pene en la boca del chico… Le dieron ganas de vomitar y se sentó sobre la cama desarreglada. Miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto pequeño; apenas una cama individual, un closet de madera con sus pertenencias dentro, un espejo en una de las paredes y un mueble pequeño al lado de la cabecera para los objetos pequeños. Sacudió la cabeza dos veces para luego tomar una mochila gastada y en ella meter unas cuantas camisas y pantalones, además de ropa interior. Metió también artículos personales, como cepillo de dientes, una toalla para bañarse y todo el dinero que había en su departamento, que no era realmente mucho. Cuando terminó, dejó la mochila sobre el sofá de la sala y miró a su alrededor, buscando la fotografía que buscaba. Sí… aquella donde salían sus padres y él, sonrientes en un parque. La echó también a su mochila, tras envolverla con una prenda. También tomó la mochila donde tenía sus cosas de la escuela. Estuvo por salir, cuando Rivaille entró, con las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Listo? –le preguntó con aparente desinterés.

Eren asintió y el mayor tomó una de las mochilas para encaminarse al exterior del edificio. El castaño cerró la puerta con llave y siguió a su jefe. El camino de regreso, al igual que el de ida, fue silencioso. Ni una sola palabra se articuló entre los dos. ¿Y cómo no? Si hacía unas cuantas horas había pasado algo muy incómodo. A Eren se le subieron las emociones y no logró reprimir lo que sentía por Rivaille. Le abrazó y le dijo cosas que no tenía que haber contado. Era un estúpido sin remedio… Estaba seguro de que Rivaille le miraría diferente… que le esquivaría o que, cuando pasara todo ese lío, le correría del trabajo… Y lo sabía porque de vez en cuando se colaban comentarios sobre las razones de los despidos de las antiguas secretarias de su jefe entre los demás compañeros del despacho. Insinuaciones, acercamientos inapropiados, invitaciones explícitas… En resumen, les habían corrido por sentir y mostrar interés por el abogado. Además, esa había sido la razón por la cual se había decidido en contratar a un hombre y no una mujer… Pero si Eren estaba enamorado de Rivaille, entonces… lo más seguro es que éste le despediría y no podría verlo de nuevo… Eso le deprimía. Pero sabía que si se controlaba y no mostraba nada de interés, sería menos probable aquella posibilidad. No quería irse. No ver a Lance Corporal Rivaille todos los días sería un agobio… No escuchar sus gruñidos o bufidos, sus quejas y sus órdenes; sus sonrisas inesperadas, sus comentarios sarcásticos y, sobre todo, su amabilidad encriptada. Había logrado descifrar sus expresiones duras y comprender sus palabras agresivas. Él sabía que, en el fondo, su jefe no era ese hombre frío que todos veían. En realidad era alguien amable y divertido… a su manera, claro.

–Eren, despabila. Llegamos. –le avisó Rivaille.

Eren bajó en silencio del auto y subieron al caro departamento de su jefe.

–Eh… Licenciado… –le llamó Eren y el susodicho le miró –¿Me podría prestar su regadera…?

–¿Huh? ¿Para qué?

–Para bañarme…

–No soy estúpido; sé para qué sirve una regadera. –gruñó –¿Irás a algún lado?

–A trabajar... Es sábado y están por ser las once…

–¿El estúpido aquí eres tú, cierto? –suspiró. Eren tragó saliva. –Estás de vacaciones. –le dijo al fin, al ver la cara de incomprensión de su… empleado. –Pagadas, por si te interesaba.

–¿Qué…? Pero…

–Estás de vacaciones, dije. –gruñó de nuevo y Eren bajó la cabeza, mientras sonreía disimuladamente.

–Gracias… –fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación donde había dormido la noche.

Rivaille suspiró al ver cerrada la puerta de huéspedes. Justo en ese momento, había recordado la forma en que le había abrazado… Quería despejarse y, posiblemente, Eren quería estar solo, así que simplemente tomó su caja de cigarrillos, un encendedor y salió al balcón para fumar un rato.

Por otra parte, Eren se encontraba cambiándose de ropa. Quería seguir durmiendo, su cuerpo se lo exigía. Había sido suficiente el gasto emocional del día anterior y había dormido pocas horas… Justo cuando se recostó sobre el colchón, su teléfono móvil sonó con la melodía de llamada. Lo tomó entre sus manos y vio el nombre del contacto. Contestó.

–¿Jean?

–¡Eren! –escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo –Oye… Marco… sospecha. –fue lo único que dijo. Eren sintió un hueco en el estómago y suspiró. Otro peso más en su conciencia…

–¿Qué te ha dicho…?

–Que está preocupado… ¿Qué le digo?

–Fue un desliz de ambos… –suspiró Eren. –Habla con él… Yo... no me siento bien en estos momentos como para hacerlo…

–¿Eren? Eh, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó su amigo por el otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, sólo… Bueno… Digamos que casi me violan anoche y tuve que estar un par de horas en la delegación. –se lo dijo directamente.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó después de un prolongado silencio. –¿Estás de joda, verdad…?

–No, Jean… Fue el acosador que me seguía desde el restaurante.

–En… ¿En serio…? Tú… ¿Estás bien…? ¿Te hizo algo? Eren…

–Que sí, carajo. –gruñó algo incómodo. –Estoy bien. No pasó nada… –mintió.

–… No puedes seguir en tu departamento. ¿Necesitas quedarte un par de días conmigo…? Aunque eso cause problemas con Marco, no importa.

–Ahora mismo estoy en el departamento de mi jefe… Me quedaré un par de días… No te preocupes por eso.

–¿De tu jefe…? ¿El sujeto del que me hablaste? ¿"_Ese_" sujeto?

–Sí… –murmuró por lo bajo.

–¿No es eso raro? ¿Qué jefe te ofrece algo así? Es poco profesional, ¿no lo crees?

–No creo nada…

–O no quieres creerlo… ¿Y si siente algo? No me parecería extraño, ya que…

–¡Cállate! –gritó por inercia. Mierda, había gritado…

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se asomó por la puerta, pero aparentemente, su jefe se había ido. Suspiró algo aliviado. Caminó hasta la cama para recostarse de nuevo, después de cerrar la puerta.

–No vuelvas a decir eso… Jamás sentiría algo por mí. –le dijo, algo decaído– No puede saberlo… Así que no lo digas de nuevo, Jean… No estoy de humor.

–Lo siento…

–Jean…

–¿Qué…?

–¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? –le preguntó con algo de incomodidad en el pecho.

–Eren… –Jean guardó silencio unos momentos y luego suspiró. –No es buena idea… Marco sospecha de la vez pasada. Ahora yo estoy con él y lo que pasó entre tú y yo…

–Lo sé, mierda… Lo sé. Sólo… –ahogó un ligero gimoteo y suspiró de nuevo. –No puedo con esto… Me siento sucio, me siento asqueroso… No puedo dejar de pensar que doy asco por ser tocado por un sujeto al que ni siquiera conozco…

–¿Qué te hizo, Eren…?

–Nada realmente fuerte… Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Siento que no merezco estar cerca de… _él._ Ni siquiera debería de trabajar más en ese despacho...

–Oye, Eren… Tranquilo, no es…

–Lo quiero, Jean. –gimió con algo de dolor, sintiendo sus ojos llorosos. –No sé por qué, pero lo quiero… Pero no…

–Si sigues pensando en que no mereces estar cerca de él… entonces así será. ¿Qué mierda te está pasando últimamente? Antes tenías más determinación…

–Vete a la mierda… –gruñó y colgó.

Él lo sabía, no tenía por qué recordárselo. ¡Estúpido Jean! Pero más estúpido él por volver a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de hacerlo otra vez con su ex novio… Solamente… necesitaba sentirse mejor, aunque sabía que esa no era la forma más adecuada de hacerlo. Con el sentimiento de querer alejarse de todo y todos, se dispuso a dormir, sin taparse siquiera.

Y ahí estaba el mayor, recargado en la pared donde se encontraba la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Lo había escuchado. Sabía que no era buena idea, pero aun así, quiso escuchar… porque un "Cállate" gritado, no se le dice al aire… Así que… era cierto. Sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto. Eren Jaeger estaba enamorado de él…

Caminó en silencio hacia la cocina, para tomar un trago de cualquier alcohol que estuviese por ahí. Eran pasadas las once de la mañana… ¿Qué mierda…? ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo? En serio… Estaba perturbado. Por alguna razón que desconocía, le entraron ganas de decirle a Jaeger que no hacía falta renunciar… que no le echaría ni mucho menos… Pero…

–Mierda… –susurró para sí mismo, luego de tomar un trago de wiski de una botella nueva.

Algo andaba mal con él. Estaba siendo demasiado blando con el chiquillo. Miró su cocina, luego de sentir un gruñido por parte de su estómago. Tenía que hacer algo de comer… el mocoso no había comido nada desde la noche anterior o posiblemente desde la tarde anterior. Iba a faltar al trabajo. En esos momentos, lo peor que podía hacerle a Eren, era dejarle solo.

Terminó de cocinar. Hizo algo de sopa y ensalada de atún, que no era realmente una comida pesada, lo cual le sentaría mejor al mocoso. Encendió la calefacción; comenzaba a hacer frío, pues estaban ya a principios de diciembre. Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y tocó, pero no hubo réplica. Entró y miró a Eren hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón, temblando posiblemente del frío. Rivaille suspiró y se acercó a él para taparlo con las cobijas de la cama. Eren tenía un sueño pesado, por lo que no se percató de lo sucedido.

Rivaille regresó a la cocina y sirvió sopa en dos platos, para luego tomar uno y caminar hacia la habitación donde Eren se encontraba. Pero se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que estaba consintiendo demasiado al chiquillo… no debía de mostrarse tan excesivamente amable con él… Dio media vuelta y colocó el plato sobre un mantel, en el comedor de madera negra. Arregló los cubiertos y colocó el tazón con la ensalada. Cuando terminó de colocar todo sobre la mesa, tocó a la puerta de Eren y suspiró al no escuchar nada.

–Eren –le llamó. El susodicho no escuchó. Rivaille avanzó hacia él y lo movió del hombro un poco brusco. –Eren, despierta, idiota.

–Hm… –escuchó un murmullo de Eren y abrió sus ojos verdes, para encontrarse con los del mayor. Pero apenas vio la cercanía, dio un respingo, alejándose de su jefe. –¡A-Ah…! Li…Licenciado… Me asustó. –rio nerviosamente y se hundió entre sus hombros.

–Ven a comer… No quiero ser responsable de un desmayo por desnutrición.

–No exagere… –rio Eren, pero asintió y salió de la habitación, seguido de Rivaille.

Cuando se sentaron, Eren miró la sopa con un aire melancólico, pero no dijo nada.

–Licenciado… ¿Qué hora es?

–No lo sé. –respondió sin interés, mientras comía sopa. Eren notó que no llevaba reloj en su muñeca, como muchos hombres.

–¿No le gustan los relojes?

–¿Huh? No es que no me gusten… Sólo no tengo uno, así que me da igual. –le contestó rápidamente, para continuar comiendo.

–Uhm… –murmuró Eren, para luego imitar a su jefe.

La comida transcurrió el silencio. Por un lado, Eren se encontraba nervioso por estar en una situación tan poco normal… y por el otro, Rivaille pensaba en por qué demonios se sentía tan extrañamente cómodo a pesar de haber sido testigo auditivo de los sentimientos de Eren… Eso le molestaba. ¿Es que realmente no le incomodaba el hecho de saber que ese chiquillo de ojos verdes estaba enamorado de él? O quizá estaba siendo demasiado ególatra… es decir, podría ser cualquier otro hombre que trabajara en el despacho… Pero no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué entonces le diría que tenía miedo de alejarse de él y por eso le abrazaba tanto aquella madrugada? Ah, ese mocoso lo sacaba de quicio… ¿Por qué no podía ser claro y ya? Para dejarse de problemas… Por el momento, Rivaille tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces. Lo más importante en ese momento era la salud mental de Eren… aunque parecía un chico fuerte, podía desplomarse en cualquier momento, al igual que cualquier otro humano. Incluso Rivaille sabía que él tenía límites y que, si llegaba el momento en que los sobrepasara, también estallaría y se desmoronaría. Era fuerte, al igual que Eren… pero era humano, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

_**Adsfsdf Que taaaal?**_

_**Se esperaban lo de Jean y Eren? xD~**_  
_**Si, tal como creen. Jean y Eren tuvieron una aventurilla, porque son exnovios~ Pero ahora Jean esta con Marco y le fue infiel porque Eren, bueno, ya saben... para que dar mas explicaciones? xD~**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! **_

_**Creo que... En dos capitulos mas habra lemo ujuju~ Y sera muy, muy intenso xD~ **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	7. Un solitario no tan solitario

Hola! Se que me tarde esta vez, pero tambien estaba intentando escribir mi otro fic que subo a Amor-yaoi uwu En fin, espero que les guste y... ya pronto habra lemo Quiza no sea lo que esperan, pero tengo mis razones para posponer lo "bueno" e v e Bueno, a leer n_n

* * *

–Licenciado. –le llamó Eren, que acababa de salir de la habitación de huéspedes.

Cuando Rivaille vio al chico, chasqueó la lengua. Eren tenía unas ojeras bastante notorias; parecía que no había dormido bien… Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos no tenían tanto brillo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Le molesta si… me quedo aquí… un par de días?

–¿A qué te refieres? Vas a quedarte aquí un tiempo. Por lo menos, hasta arreglar lo del juicio.

–No hablo de eso… Sino de quedarme aquí… sin salir. No quisiera ir a la escuela estos días… y usted no me deja ir al trabajo…

–¿Por qué?

–No me siento bien. –fue la explicación que le dio, pues no tenía otra.

–¿No afectará tus estudios?

–No… normalmente falto a clases y estudio por mi cuenta…

Rivaille sonrió de lado. Eren era un mocoso bastante listo…

–Haz lo que quieras. –le contestó, moviendo su mano en un movimiento rápido.

Eren volvió a entrar a la habitación, de la cual sólo salió para comer algo que Rivaille había preparado, cosa rara de él, pues normalmente se saltaba las comidas y sólo cenaba algo bastante fuerte.

Así transcurrieron cuatro días. Eren despertaba, desayunaba algo, regresaba a la habitación para dormir o simplemente pensar, salía para comer, por órdenes de Rivaille, regresaba a la pieza, salía a cenar, y entraba de nuevo al cuarto para dormir. Esa era la rutina. Rivaille se preocupó un poco, pero supuso que era normal. Pero, a pesar de que Eren estuviese aislado, sabía que era mejor permanecer cerca de él. Por eso mismo, faltó al trabajo esos días, para trabajar en su habitación o en la sala, mientras tomaba tazas y tazas de café debido al estrés que cargaba.

Pero una noche, mientras Rivaille tomaba una taza de café y escuchaba la televisión, aunque realmente no la veía, Eren salió de la habitación de huéspedes y se sentó en silencio junto a su jefe, en el sofá. Pasaron unos minutos. Eren miraba hacia la televisión, aunque no le prestaba atención. Rivaille le observaba con la vista periférica, sorprendido de que por fin saliese de su aislamiento.

–Ya va a ser Navidad. –comentó Eren. –¿Usted la celebra?

–Es complicado. –suspiró Rivaille, luego de unos segundos de silencio. –Normalmente vienen Erwin, Hanji, Petra y Auruo un rato. Se van a eso de las siete y cuando ya no queda nadie, me tomo una botella de vino. Después de todo, es mi cumpleaños, también. –le contestó. A Eren le sorprendió la sinceridad y fluidez con la que le había contestado. Normalmente era más serio…

–¿Qué? ¿En serio…? ¿Cumple años en navidad?

–No estoy de joda. –gruñó con ironía. –Sí, cumplo el veinticinco de diciembre.

–Uhm… –murmuró Eren, mientras se colocaba una mano sobre la barbilla y pensaba algo, mirando al vacío.

En ese momento, Rivaille estiró la mano hasta uno de los mechones castaños del menor para retirar una pelusa… pero en cuando Eren sintió el tacto, dio un brusco respingo, alejando la mano de Rivaille con un golpe de la suya, dejando a Rivaille con los ojos muy abiertos y estático como una estatua. Ambos se miraron fijamente, en silencio y completamente quietos.

–Lo… siento… –susurró Eren. –Me tomó por sorpresa…

Pero Rivaille sabía que mentía. En realidad, comprendía que Eren había entrado en pánico inconscientemente, reaccionando de esa forma porque el trauma ahí estaba, dentro de él. No podía irse todavía… debía quedarse ahí en el departamento, pero sabía que no podía forzarlo a estar ahí.

Sin embargo, había algo que no comprendía. Si Eren aparentemente sentía algo por él… ¿no debía de sentirse cómodo con Rivaille cerca? Aunque no parecía afectado por el asunto del acosador… se comportaba de una manera frágil. Y era algo muy notorio. Como si se hubiese transformado en un muñeco de cristal. Eren podía aparentar fortaleza… pero seguía siendo un niño asustado. Y tenía derecho a estarlo…

No obstante, cuatro días después, Eren volvió a sorprender a Rivaille.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Rivaille llegó del trabajo. Había ido al despacho a imponer orden, pues parecía que sin él, no había ni pies ni cabeza en esa oficina. Y cuando volvió al departamento, encontró su hogar a oscuras… pero había una luz dorada emanándose desde la sala. Cuando avanzó unos pasos, se encontró con Eren colocando unas pequeñas esferas rojas en un árbol de navidad, decorado con luces blancas y doradas. Rivaille lo miró en silencio. Parecía que Eren no se había percatado de su presencia y seguía poniendo las esferas en el pino. Era alto; lo suficiente para que Rivaille apenas alcanzase la punta con la mano. Bueno, quizá no era tan alto…

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Rivaille. Eren dio un respingo que lo dejó en el piso al dar un paso hacia atrás. –Torpe.

–No esperaba que llegara tan temprano. –contestó Eren, mientras se ponía de pie. –A-Ah… yo… Quise hacerle un regalo. –le contestó seriamente.

–¿Huh?

–Quise comprarle este árbol. Quise dárselo a usted. –aclaró con firmeza.

–¿Por qué…?

–Bueno… Pensé que quizá querría pasar navidad en un departamento con un árbol decorado... Pero puedo quitarlo si quiere. –balbuceó un poco.

–¿Cómo lo trajiste hasta acá arriba? –rio ligeramente al notar el nerviosismo de Eren.

–El papá de mi mejor amigo vende pinos en estas fechas… Me dio un precio especial… pero no quise dejarlo en mi departamento… Lo envolví en bolsas de plástico para no dejar caer ramas.

–¿Y las esferas?

–Las compré en una tienda cerca de aquí.

–Saliste… –susurró Rivaille. A pesar de que Eren había estado aislado debido al trauma inconsciente… había salido para hacerle ese regalo a él. –Idiota…

–¿No le gusta…? –preguntó algo decaído. Después de todo, había metido un gran árbol a la casa de su jefe sin su consentimiento…

–Déjalo. Hace mucho que no tengo uno. –le sonrió de lado y se dirigió hacia él, para ayudar a terminar de colgarle las esferas doradas y rojas. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ¿no?

–Licenciado. –le llamó Eren. Rivaille le miró y notó que Eren tenía una gran estrella dorada en las manos. –¿Quiere ponerla?

–¿Te estás burlando de mí? –gruñó.

–¿Eh…? –balbuceó Eren, sin entender. Cuando captó lo que su jefe le decía, movió bruscamente la cabeza. –¡No, no!

–Mido 1.60, mocoso. –le recordó.

–¡No, no! –Cuando captó lo que su jefe le decía, movió bruscamente la cabeza. –Es que… con ese traje, se ve bastante alto.

–¿Huh? –gruñó.

–E-Es decir… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pone tan nervioso? ¡Sólo póngala! –rio levemente y Rivaille le miró sorprendido.

–De acuerdo. –le contestó, para luego tomar la estrella y pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies. Cuando terminó de colocarla, sacudió el cabello de Eren y sonrió de lado. –Es tu premio por sonreír. –le dijo sin pensar.

Ah, que a veces era idiota. Pero ese simple comentario idiota, fue suficiente para que el corazón de Eren estallara. Y lo más vergonzoso de todo, fue que sus latidos resonaban por toda la sala. Rivaille los escuchó y se separó con algo de lentitud. También Eren podía ser un idiota a veces…

–Voy a bañarme… –Avisó Rivaille. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, miró a Eren. –Gracias. –le dijo con un volumen bajo. Ni siquiera supo si Eren le escuchó.

La siguiente semana transcurrió muy rápido. Eren había ido apenas un par de días a la universidad, pero salió de vacaciones, así que realmente ya no tenía más asuntos por los cuales ir a la escuela. Mientras tanto, Rivaille había comenzado con la demanda penal hacia el acosador, Mark Letucce. Pero, como temía Rivaille, aquel sujeto tenía buenos contactos con abogados bastante buenos, aunque, claro, podían causarle problemas, no eran nada comparado con él. La primera sesión se llevaría a cabo el ocho de enero. Eren tendría que testificar y avisarle a los testigos sobre el caso. Y, aunque Rivaille no lo aceptara, no quería que Eren se fuera. La escoria de acosador podía tener "contactos" no muy buenos y le ponía de los nervios el pensar que algo le pudiera suceder a Eren. Pero tampoco quería obligarlo…

Esa semana fue difícil. Eren solía quedarse encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes; sólo salía por orden de Rivaille para comer algo preparado por el mayor, que realmente no era la mejor comida del mundo, pero era buena. Cuando terminaba de comer, agradecía y se retiraba de nuevo para recostarse sobre el colchón. Lloraba, sí. Lloraba mucho y se odiaba a sí mismo. Le daba asco su cuerpo, le daban asco los recuerdos de aquel día. Y se sentía peor por haberle propuesto a su mejor amigo volver a hacer algo tan… bajo. Ambos se habían arrepentido después de acostarse de nuevo, a sabiendas de la situación de Jean con Marco. Sabían que era algo imperdonable, que Marco sufriría si se enterara. Pero sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a sentirse mal al respecto. Eren lo hizo. Eren comenzó aquello. Quería olvidar a su jefe. Vaya estupidez, ¿verdad? Como si tener sexo pudiera lograr sacar de su mente al licenciado Rivaille…

Pero si no podía estar con él o demostrar sus sentimientos, el solo hecho de estar con su jefe bajo el mismo tiempo lo hacía de cierta forma feliz. Por las noches, salía de la pieza donde dormía, para ver la televisión, junto con Rivaille, en el mismo sofá. Al principio, solían sentarse de esquina a esquina, pero conforme pasaban los días, sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a acercase poco a poco… desde lo físico, hasta lo social. Las conversaciones entre ellos comenzaban a contener más palabras y empezaban a ser más fluidas y continuas, al mismo tiempo que el espacio que había entre ellos en aquel sofá, se tornaba menor. Cuando pasó otra semana más, el espacio entre ellos llegó a ser de poco más de treinta centímetros. Hablaban mientras veían algún programa en la televisión. Se quejaban de los comerciales navideños y se burlaban del consumismo tan exagerado de aquellas fechas. Podían no hablar de sus sentimientos, como todos unos desconocidos, pero sabían distinguir si el otro estaba de buen o mal humor. Esos eran los beneficios de vivir con alguien bajo el mismo techo por más de veinte días. Y ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo. Al contrario; de cierta forma, disfrutaban la compañía del otro… aunque al ser un hombre frío, Rivaille no lo aceptaría así como así, a sabiendas de lo que Eren sentía por él…

–Licenciado. –le llamó Eren desde la cocina.

–¿Hm?

–¿Es alérgico a algo? ¿Alguna fruta o verdura, carne, condimento? –le preguntó, mientras leía una hoja que tenía entre manos.

–No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué? ¿Intentarás matarme?

–No –rio –Planeaba cocinar algo para mañana. Vendrán Erwin, Hanji y los demás, ¿cierto?

–Ah… Sí. Si lo haces, no prepares demasiado, sólo vendrían un rato, para comer en la noche con su familia.

–De acuerdo… –suspiró, mientras rayaba algo en la hoja. –¿Hay algo en específico que quiere que cocine?

–Si lo preguntas así, parece que eres mi esposa. –rio ligeramente, pero luego calló, al caer en cuenta que Eren se había tensado. Cambió de tema inmediatamente. –Cocina lo que quieras.

–Sí…

Al día siguiente, Eren salió temprano a comprar lo que necesitaba para la cena. Papas, lechugas, tomates, queso, un gran trozo de jamón, algunas botellas de vino y dos postres; una tarta de manzana y otra de nuez. Además, compró también un pastel de cumpleaños; era de café, con algunas capas de chocolate oscuro y una de vainilla, con una cubierta de chocolate negro y muchas fresas decorándolo. Se había gastado casi todo el dinero que llevaba encima, pero era lo menos que podía hacer, pues su jefe le estaba pagando aquellas "vacaciones". Además, estaba viviendo en su departamento sin pagar ni un centavo…

Cuando volvió al departamento de su jefe, ahí se encontraba él, hojeando unos documentos y tomando café. Después de saludarlo, pasó a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar. Puré de papa, jamón ahumado con piñas decorándolo y algo de clavo en la superficie, ensalada César y rollitos con jamón y queso. Terminó de cocinar todo excepto el jamón en poco más de una hora, pues tardó mucho haciendo la salsa para el jamón ahumado. Éste lo comenzaría a cocinar cerca de las cinco de la tarde, para tenerlo a tiempo para la cena.

El timbre sonó a eso de las dos de la tarde. Eren ya había terminado de cambiarse para pasar el día con sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefe, pero había algo que le inquietaba un poco, aunque no sabía qué era. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro algo ajustado, unos botines negros, una camiseta roja de mangas largas, un suéter tipo cárdigan de color gris claro, que le llegaba hasta debajo de los glúteos, y una bufanda blanca con detalles grisáceos. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Hanji con una bonita blusa roja hasta los muslos, con estampado de renos y copos de nieve, un pantalón blanco ajustado y unos tacones de aguja, rojos como su suéter. Venía acompañada de Erwin, que vestía con un pantalón café oscuro, una camisa azul de cuello alto y un suéter verde con rombos blancos, además de zapatos cerrados del mismo color que su pantalón. A decir verdad, se alegraba de verlos.

–¡Eren! –le abrazó la mujer, mientras entraban los invitados a la sala.

–H-Hola, licenciada Hanji… –le respondió con algo de pena. –Buenas noches, licenciado Erwin. –saludó al más alto y éste le correspondió con una sonrisa.

–Eh, tutéanos. –bufó Hanji. –Somos amigos y estamos fuera del trabajo. –le reprochó.

–¿Eh? Pero…

–Nada de peros. Dime Hanji y a Erwin también llámalo por su nombre. Es raro que nos llames "Licenciado" o "Licenciada".

–¿De verdad? –preguntó con algo de duda.

–Sí. ¿Verdad, Erwin?

–Sí. No te preocupes, puedes tutearme, aunque no trabajemos en el mismo despacho. –le respondió el rubio y Eren sonrió.

–De acuerdo. Aunque tardaré en acostumbrarme. –les sonrió y, en ese momento, Rivaille salió de su habitación.

–Tsk… –gruñó –Ya llegaron…

–Traje vino. –le informó Erwin, quien sacaba dos botellas oscuras de una bolsa blanca.

–De acuerdo. Tú puedes quedarte, Erwin. –bromeó Rivaille con una cara seria.

En poco tiempo, luego un rato, llegaron Auruo y Petra. Cuando Auruo miró a Eren y viceversa, ambos se sorprendieron.

–¿Eren Jaeger? –preguntó el mayor.

–¿Profesor…? Qué coincidencia. –dijo Eren, mientras sonreía de lado.

–¿Se conocen? –preguntó Hanji.

–Eh, sí…

–Estuve un semestre en la carrera de filosofía, pero no era lo mío y cambié a derecho… El profesor Auruo me daba clases.

–Eras un alumno bastante idiota y creído. –se burló Auruo y todos se acomodaron en los sofás de la sala. –Faltabas casi todos los días pero, mierda, nunca podía reprobarte.

–Ah, así que eres un chico listo, Eren. –le halagó Petra. –Es difícil entender a Auruo. –rio ligeramente.

–Sobre todo cuando habla demasiado rápido y se muerde la lengua. –rio Rivaille ligeramente. Todos excepto Eren lo miraron con ojos confundidos. Silencio. –¿Qué…?

–Nada... Estás muy alegre. –le dijo Petra.

–Sí… ¿Algo bueno te pasó? –le secundó Hanji.

Rivaille guardó silencio.

–Es mi cumpleaños. –se excusó. Aunque realmente no había ninguna razón en especial por la que estuviera tan de buen humor.

–Claro… –bufó Erwin, como si no se lo creyera.

–Hm… Pero… –murmuró Eren. –Últimamente está así. –sonrió y todos le miraron.

Aquella mirada… era tan sincera y deslumbrante. Eren tenía el don de hacerles sentir algo cálido a los demás, con sólo sonreír. Rivaille chasqueó la lengua, mientras los demás parecían seguir incrédulos.

–Ah… –rio Erwin. –Ya veo… –susurró. –Como sea, ¡feliz cumpleaños, hombre! –le felicitó y empezó el efecto dominó de felicitaciones y comentarios sobre los treinta años de Rivaille.

Eren observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Ah, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser así de cercano con Rivaille como lo eran aquellas personas. Conocidos de hacía años, compañeros de universidad, de trabajo, amigos íntimos… Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber conocido antes a la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Porque se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba; estaba hecho un desastre emocionalmente, pero lo único que tenía claro, es que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de su jefe.

* * *

_**Nota: Hice un dibujo de como se veria Eren esa noche n_n Como no puedo poner links, busquen en google "Eren's Christmas tree" y aparecera mi Deviantart n_n (Tengo puros dibujos feitos pero el de Eren me quedo decente :p) Espero que les guste y gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora ;w; ! **_


	8. Gracias

Debo confesarles que cuando recien habia subido el capitulo 7, ya estaba terminando el capitulo 8 ~ ANKJNASDKAJDS PERO NO MUERAN CON LO QUE SUCEDERA EN ESTE CAPITULO(?) Es todo muy intenso uwu~ Espero que les guste!

* * *

Eren llevó a la mesa de centro platos de cerámica negra, tenedores y las tartas. Aunque insistió en servirles algo de comida a los recién llegados, éstos se negaron, pues cenarían con sus familias y les parecía desconsiderado comer antes de la cena de Navidad, para los chefs de aquella noche. Pero, obviamente, aceptaron el postre, pues el vino así sabía mejor. Según ellos…

La conversación era mayormente abarcada por los mayores, recordando anécdotas de cumpleaños anteriores de Rivaille, de historias de cuando estaban en la universidad, entre otras cosas. Eren las escuchaba atentamente. Le fascinaba escucharlos; imaginarse a su jefe en aquel contexto tan informal le gustaba… y mucho.

–Así que, Eren, ¿cómo has podido soportar vivir con un friki de la limpieza como Rivaille? –le preguntó Hanji, mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro al susodicho.

–Es… cómodo. –sonrió. –Es divertido.

–¿Estamos hablando del mismo Rivaille, verdad? –se burló Auruo.

–¿Qué? –gruñó Rivaille. –Soy el mejor compañero de piso del mundo. –bufó con ironía.

–Pero es cierto; aunque se muestre frío es realmente divertido. –rio Eren a carcajadas leves y todos le miraron. –¿Q-Qué pasa?

–Nada, es sólo que… Eres raro. Puedes soportar a Rivaille. –le sonrió Erwin.

–Eren, ¿no ibas a cocinar el jamón? –le dijo Rivaille, para parar aquel rumbo de conversación.

No quería que Eren llegase a sentirse incómodo. Rivaille sabía lo que Eren sentía por él, pero no los demás. Y sería un momento bastante difícil de sobrellevar si se abarcase más el tema…

–¡Ah, cierto! ¡Ya son más de las seis! –farfulló, mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la cocina.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente y mientras sacaba el jamón del refrigerador, Petra sonrió.

–Es un buen chico. –dijo en tono bajo. –Y es fuerte… Sigue tan entusiasta después de lo que pasó con el acosador…

–Sí. –coincidieron todos excepto Rivaille, quien miraba su copa de vino.

–Y… ¿Qué se siente tener treinta? –rio Hanji, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a su amigo e intentando cambiar el tema sombrío.

–¿Huh? Es la misma mierda. –gruñó con ironía. –Sigo siendo un soltero difícil de tratar. Despierto solo, trabajo, regreso a casa, como solo y duermo solo... Aunque… –agregó, al ver la cara preocupada de sus compañeros. –El mocoso me ha hecho compañía. –les dijo, mientras señalaba con su copa en mano a Eren, quien se encontraba absorto en la cocina. Ni siquiera le había oído.

–Es un idiota y se distrae mucho. –continuó –Pero no es tan insoportable. –sonrió de lado, mirando la espalda de Eren, moviéndose de un lado a otro para cocinar la cena de Navidad… Todos le miraron con una expresión confundida e incrédula. Ese no se parecía al Rivaille de hacía unos meses…

Eren terminó de cocinar el jamón y de decorarlo con las piñas, además de bañarlo en una salsa dulce. Regresó a la sala luego de quitarse el delantal negro, para sentarse junto a Erwin, de frente a Rivaille. No hubo gran cosa. Se terminaron dos botellas de vino entre todos, comieron un poco de tarta de manzana y de nuez, conversaron y siguieron con la remembranza del pasado, entre otras cosas en las cuales Eren no participaba, a menos que le preguntasen algo. Después de todo, él no les conocía. Él era un desconocido…

Después de darle sus regalos de cumpleaños a Rivaille, los cuatro se retiraron, cerca de las ocho de la noche. Rivaille bostezó cuando cerró la puerta y se despidió de ellos. Caminó hacia la sala y tronó su cuello.

–Entonces… ¿Cuánto más esperaremos para comer? –gruñó con impaciencia y Eren rio levemente.

–Pondré la mesa. –le sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

Eren se apresuraba; puso dos platos de cerámica sobre el comedor, tenedores y cuchillos, copas, el jamón ahumado, el puré de papa, la ensalada y algunos condimentos extras, por si querían añadirles a su plato. Rivaille esperaba en la sala, mientras veía los regalos que le habían hecho. Hanji le había comprado una agenda electrónica para "organizar mejor sus tiempos y no llegar atrasado a todas partes". Auruo le había comprado aquellas dos botellas de vino y una de wiski, a sabiendas de que éste último era su favorito. Erwin le había dado una gabardina negra corta, pues había escuchado que Rivaille se quejaba de la suya… así como siempre se quejaba de todo. Pero esa era una excusa para saber qué regalarle, pues era muy difícil saber los gustos de Rivaille. Por último, Petra le había dado un álbum de fotos; en ellas se veía a Hanji, Auruo, Gunter, Erd, Erwin, ella y Rivaille, en la universidad, en alguno que otro bar o reunión… todos siempre parecían tan felices, excepto Rivaille, que se mantenía con su rostro inexpresivo; aunque cuando mostraba expresiones, eran comúnmente de molestia o aburrimiento, pero había otras en las que sonreía ligeramente. ¿Siempre había sido tan aburrido? Pero entonces, ¿por qué Eren había dicho que era divertido estar con él? Era bastante raro aquel mocoso… pero al menos una persona le consideraba así. De esa forma no le pegaba tan fuerte el sentimiento de estar desperdiciando su vida… social.

–Licenciado. –le llamó Eren y Rivaille le miró. –Ya está servido.

Rivaille dejó el álbum de fotos sobre el sofá y se encaminó a la mesa. Sobre el comedor se encontraba una luz demasiado cegadora que molestó los ojos de Rivaille y, sin siquiera pensarlo, la apagó desde el interruptor de la pared. El árbol de navidad alumbraba bastante bien, además, las luces que se asomaban por el ventanal hacía que el interior estuviese más iluminado. Podía distinguirse perfectamente todo, pero era poca iluminación a comparación de cómo había estado segundos antes.

Eren se quedó callado al ver que apagaba la luz y se sentó. Se sirvieron vino y, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, cenaban. Rivaille probó el jamón y, por alguna razón, le recordó a su madre. Ah, sí. ¿Acaso ese sabor era parecido a la comida que hacía su madre cuando era un niño…? Volvió a probar. No, no era posible que supiese tan parecido…

–Eren. ¿Qué le pusiste al jamón…?

–Nada en especial. Clavo, piña… ¿Por qué? ¡No me diga que sí le está dando alergia! –gritó asustado, mientras se tensaba.

–No, no, mocoso idiota. Sólo era curiosidad. –le contestó con algo de burla. Eren volvió a destensarse y siguió comiendo, luego de reír por su propia exageración.

Pero ese sabor… No dejaba de recordarlo. Le parecía conocido…

"**_El ingrediente secreto es el amor, Rivaille… La comida que se hace con amor, sabe mejor_**."

Esas palabras… Se las había dicho su madre. Escuchó su voz, saliendo de su memoria, llevándolo al pasado donde vivió alguna vez con sus padres una vida feliz y tranquila. O estaba delirando. Una de las dos opciones era… Pero, en ese momento, se sintió feliz. Después de varios años solo, pasaba navidad con alguien. Su cumpleaños. Era extraño, pero eso le proporcionaba una sensación cálida que lo recorría por completo…

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rivaille ayudó a Eren a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

–Déjalos, mañana limpiamos este desastre. –suspiró Rivaille con pesadez. Eren se merecía un descanso y, sinceramente, Rivaille no tenía intenciones de perder tiempo de su cumpleaños...

–De acuerdo… Eh… –balbuceó Eren. –¿Quiere ver una película? Es muy temprano aún. –le dijo con un puchero y se sentó en el sofá.

Rivaille miró cómo Eren fruncía el entrecejo. Era simpático ver esa expresión infantil en su rostro.

–Ponla tú. –le contestó con desinterés. –Hoy te ves más animado, niño. –le comentó al ver el rostro alegre de Eren, mientras prendía la televisión y entraba a internet.

–Bueno, sí, es lógico. Hoy es un día especial. –sonrió y siguió moviendo los botones del control.

–Hah. –rio ligeramente. –Sigues siendo un niño. Emocionándote por una tontería como Navidad. –se burló… pero Eren le miró directamente, con el cejo fruncido.

–Hablaba de su cumpleaños. –le dijo serio.

Rivaille guardó silencio. Por un segundo, había sentido un ligero ardor en su rostro. Bajó la mirada, para luego tocarse la cara. No le contestó nada. Si hubiera contestado, estaba seguro de que habría dicho una mentira. Porque sabía que la calidez de su rostro no era por el alcohol que había tomado o por la chaqueta gruesa que llevaba puesta. No. No era por eso. Sino porque Eren lo había tomado por sorpresa… y terminó sonrojándose fugazmente, como hacía años no hacía. Eren le había dicho que ese día era especial, porque era el cumpleaños de Rivaille… así que, técnicamente, le había dicho a él que era especial… Nadie en muchísimo tiempo le había dicho o insinuado eso. Eren no tenía vergüenza… era demasiado sincero a pesar de estar viviendo con una persona difícil de tratar y comprender. Pero Eren se sentía cómodo con él… y comenzaba a entenderlo. Era tan… raro.

Eren se dirigió a la cocina y preparó palomitas de maíz, para luego llevarlas a la sala, junto con una botella de vino y dos copas.

–¿Intentas embriagarme? –bromeó Rivaille, con una cara seria.

–Uhm… creo que sería más creíble que fuese usted el que trata de embriagarme. Pero no es el caso. –rio ligeramente y se sentó junto a Rivaille.

Eren comenzó la película, mientras seguían a oscuras, iluminados bastante bien por las luces del árbol de navidad. El sonido de la película abarcó la sala.

Eren podía parecer un adulto frente a varias situaciones, pero en ese momento, parecía un niño comiendo palomitas, completamente concentrado en la película. De vez en cuando hacía expresiones sorprendidas o fruncía el entrecejo. Otras veces, reía y algunas otras, bufaba o gruñía. Rivaille no prestaba mucha atención a la pantalla, pues se mofaba de las reacciones de Eren. Era divertido. Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrían más de lo normal, mientras tentaba a ciegas el recipiente de palomitas, para cuando tomara unas cuantas, llevarlas a su boca y comerlas con rapidez. Era interesante ver a aquel mocoso; estar con él. Y, en ese momento… Rivaille se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando de la compañía de Eren. Demasiado. Dirigió su vista a la televisión. Debía de concentrarse en la película y dejar de pensar cosas innecesarias. Estaba comportándose de forma extraña y lo sabía. Todos se daban cuenta. Y sabía que era gracias a Eren. Miró de reojo al chico y sonrió instintivamente. Regresó su vista a la pantalla. ¿Qué había sido eso? Había sentido algo… difícil de entender. Seguramente era el cansancio…

Cuando la película terminó, pasadas de las once. Eren se estiró y, por accidente, tocó el cabello de Rivaille con su mano derecha. Retiró su mano inmediatamente y suspiró.

–Hace mucho que no veía una película tan buena. ¿Le gustó?

–Uhm… No estuvo mal. –le contestó con serenidad.

–Eh… –balbuceó Eren, como si quisiera decir algo.

–¿Qué?

–Eh… Vengo en un momento. –le informó y caminó hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Rivaille frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué pasaba con esa actitud? Parecía un cachorro asustado… Cuando Eren volvió, llevaba consigo una pequeña caja envuelta con papel de regalo y se la entregó con torpeza a Rivaille. Éste le miró con curiosidad y tomó el obsequio entre sus manos. Cuando lo abrió, miró por unos segundos su interior y bufó.

–¿N-No le gustó…? –Murmuró Eren.

–Me gustó. –le dijo con sencillez y sacó el reloj plateado de la caja; tenía unos detalles blancos en la circunferencia de las manecillas. Realmente parecía caro y elegante… –Gracias. –le dijo al terminar de ponérselo.

–De nada… –le sonrió con una mirada satisfecha. Mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, al lado de su jefe.

Tuvo entonces aquella sensación de ansiedad y de culpa. Eren le había regalado un árbol de Navidad, le había decorado, había preparado una cena para aquella noche y, además, le había obsequiado algo más personal para su treintagésimo cumpleaños. A pesar de ser un niño… Eren era un adulto. Y no sabía cómo agradecérselo. Quería darle las gracias por todo, incluyendo estupideces como comentarios que en realidad él era amable, o el simple hecho de darle los buenos días, después de años sin escuchar esas simples palabras al despertar. Debía agradecerle. _Quería_ que Eren supiese que, gracias a él, comenzaba a tener una vida menos solitaria.

Y, entonces, todo pasó tan rápido que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que hacía. De un momento a otro, Rivaille había extendido su mano hasta el rostro de Eren, lo había girado un poco hasta que quedaran frente a frente y acercó sus labios a los suyos… pero se detuvo antes de tocarlos. Se quedó estático, sintiendo el olor del cabello de Eren. Éste le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Las respiraciones de ambos se habían cortado. No había ruidos ni movimientos. Sólo se miraban directamente a los ojos, inhalando la esencia del otro. Eren tragó saliva por mero instinto y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rivaille se alejó lentamente, evitando asustar a Eren. Éste le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca entreabierta, aún sonrojado.

–Lo… siento. –le dijo Rivaille. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero… comenzó a dudar. De muchas cosas.

Eren bajó la mirada. Sentía… un indescriptible frío recorriéndole la columna y sus hombros comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

–Me escuchó, ¿verdad? –preguntó Eren, con la voz algo quebrada. –La vez en que hablaba por teléfono. Me escuchó. Y me está probando.

Rivaille guardó silencio, viendo cómo Eren parecía hacerse más y más pequeño sobre el sofá. Entonces, Eren levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes vidriosos se encontraron con los de Rivaille.

–Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? –gruñó Eren. –No pude evitar enamorarme. Sé que es estúpido y que perderé mi trabajo por confesárselo pero, mierda, no soporto más estar así… Es difícil…

–Eren…

–No diga nada. –gruñó. –Y no me venga con que no me despedirá o algo así. Sé que lo hará… –suspiró. –No se preocupe… Puedo irme de aquí mañana mismo. –le dijo con una sonrisa triste. –Sólo tengo que… –continuó, pero fue interrumpido.

–No. –le dijo con un volumen alto. Eren le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. –No te vayas, idiota. No te despediré. No… es tu culpa. No tienes por qué pedir perdón.

–No tiene que forzarse. –le sonrió Eren. –Mañana me…

–¡No te vayas, dije! –le gritó molesto, interrumpiendo de nuevo a Eren, quien le vio ahora más sorprendido que antes. Silencio.

–¿Por qué…? –preguntó con confusión y un tono muy, muy bajo.

Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Rivaille insistía tanto en que se quedase, siendo que si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, ni siquiera habría dicho nada para impedírselo? Porque Eren era especial. Sí, lo era… Y se dio cuenta. A pesar de que intentó nublar lo que era obvio… por fin lo entendía. Después de todo… era Eren el único que lo hacía sentir así de vivo. Se acercó en silencio a Eren, con mucha lentitud y tomó de la nuca al menor, acercándolo con suma lentitud y cuidado hacia él. Eren le miraba perplejo, quieto y con su corazón escuchándose latir a mil por hora. Rivaille debía admitirlo; le gustaba saber que era gracias a él que el corazón de Eren latía tan rápido y fuerte. Cuando volvieron a quedar frente a frente, con los labios cerca de rozarse, Rivaille sonrió.

–Quédate. –fue lo que le susurró, antes de tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Primero fue un roce leve y torpe; como si estuviesen tentando el terreno. Eren se sentía diferente. ¿No estaba soñando, verdad? No… era demasiado real… Y, entonces, sintió que los labios de Rivaille aceleraban el ritmo, mientras su lengua humedecía levemente las comisuras labiales de Eren. Éste subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Rivaille y sonrió durante el beso. Respiraban longevamente, pero luego apresuraron el ritmo. Era uno de esos besos profundos, que comenzaban lentos, pero se tornaban muy pasionales. Sus lenguas se encontraron y recorrieron a la otra, mientras pequeñas mordidas se colaban entre el beso, dejando los labios de ambos de un color más rojizo. Rivaille no se separó ni un centímetro y, sin pensárselo siquiera, fue Eren quien tuvo la iniciativa de hacer algo más. Lentamente, comenzó a acomodarse sobre las piernas de Rivaille, de modo que quedaron frente a frente, continuando con el beso que comenzaba a tornarse más húmedo y cálido. Rivaille sentía aquella urgencia carnal… necesitaba ir más rápido, más fuerte, necesitaba tocar más, sentir más, ver más… de Eren. Sujetó con fuerza las piernas de Eren y comenzó a ponerse de pie, de forma que Eren envolvía sus piernas en la cintura del mayor y los brazos en su cuello. A pesar de eso, no se separaron ni un maldito centímetro. Lujuria… ¿de dónde había salido tanta? Rivaille comenzó a desesperarse. Caminó hacia una pared y se separó de la boca de Eren para mirarlo en esa forma tan sumisa, acorralado contra el muro. Sonrió con complacencia y adentró su mano derecha al interior de la ropa de Eren, sintiendo por fin su cálida piel, mientras cargaba todo el peso de Eren en un solo brazo. Dolía. Pero también dolía lo que tenía en los pantalones y de lo cual no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que Eren había mordido su cuello. Ah, eso era todo. Cargó de nuevo a Eren y caminó velozmente hasta su habitación, mientras se besaban ahora más agresivamente, para dejarse caer sobre la cama y continuar besando el cuello del menor.

–¿Qué es esto? –gruñó Rivaille. –¿Qué me estás haciendo, Eren Jaeger?

–¿A qué se… refiere? –preguntó con confusión.

–A que por primera vez en casi cuatro años tengo unas jodidas ganas de… –no terminó su frase… y fue porque vio el rostro completamente rojo de Eren.

–Oh… –fue lo único que pudo decir el menor. Su corazón palpitaba groseramente, evitándole respirar adecuadamente.

–Detenme. –le dijo Rivaille. –Detenme si no quieres que lo haga. Pero hazlo ya o, carajo, no sé qué mierda haré. –gruñó con desesperación.

Pero Eren rio, completamente rojo. Se incorporó un poco y besó a su jefe.

–Rivaille… –le susurró sobre los labios y, en ese momento Rivaille perdió la cordura.

Era la primera vez que Eren le llamaba por su nombre y, a decir verdad… no sonaba nada mal proviniendo de sus labios… No lo soportó. Técnicamente arrancó la ropa de Eren, mientras éste hacía lo mismo con las prendas de Rivaille. De un momento a otro y entre besos y mordidas, terminaron solamente en ropa interior.

–Eren… ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó, pues vio cómo la mirada de Eren se había vuelto más sombría y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Algo no andaba bien y lo sabía. –Hace poco pasó ese accidente y… –no continuó. Eren sabía que se refería al acosador.

–Quizá… sea mejor… parar… –suspiró Eren. –Me llegan imágenes a la cabeza… –gruñó Eren, cubriéndose la cara, aún bajo el cuerpo de Rivaille. –Lo siento…

–No... No importa…

–Lo siento… –repitió Eren. –Lamento estar sucio… por ese sujeto… –escuchó la quebrada voz de Eren y Rivaille se acostó a su lado.

–Eren… –susurró Rivaille, mientras tocaba las manos de Eren y las quitaba de su rostro. –No lo lamentes. –gruñó. –En todo caso… Si crees que estás sucio… Te limpiaré. Con mis labios, con mi saliva, con mis dientes, con mis manos… con todo mi cuerpo.

Eren miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Rivaille. Ah, una nueva faceta que nunca había visto en él… una muy… linda.

–Mierda, no puedo creer que dije eso. –rio Rivaille y Eren le imitó.

–Gracias… –susurró, mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de su jefe.

Rivaille suspiró y acomodó las cobijas sobre ellos, de modo que quedaran completamente tapados. Ni siquiera se habían puesto algo de ropa cálida para dormir… aunque eso era lo menos que necesitaban, pues si dormían así, piel contra piel, no iban a tener ni un poco de frío. Al contrario… se inundarían de la calidez del otro aquella noche…


	9. No es un juego

_**Sé que me tardé un poqui… bueno, bastan… Bueno, sí, coño, me tardé un puto siglo en actualizar, ¿vale? xD Mi excusa: estaba trabajando, escribiendo otro fic y releyendo mi primer Fanfiction para una posible edición, así que sip, he estado ocupada uwu! En fin, espero que pueda compensarle con este capítulo que para mí fue muy difícil porque Eren es un personaje difícil de escribir… sobre todo en la situación en la que está. Bueno, espero que les guste!**_

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana. A pesar de estar en pleno invierno, gracias a la calefacción, el departamento no estaba tan frío. No se escuchaba nada más que el viento agresivo que alcanzaba a oírse como un débil soplido debido a las resistentes paredes. Rivaille despertó y bostezó, antes de acomodarse de lado y encontrarse con el rostro de Eren, todavía dormido. Lo recordó todo. La forma en que había comprendido por fin que Eren era una persona importante para él. La manera en que lo besó por primera vez, dejándose llevar hasta llegar a la cama… y, sobre todo, recordó cómo ese cuerpo frente a él temblaba al recordar escenas de un evento traumático. Eren había rememorado fugaz e involuntariamente imágenes de lo que había pasado aquella noche en que el acosador le había obligado a hacer cosas tan… Rivaille chasqueó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo al pensar en eso. ¿Qué podía hacer para que ese chico olvidara aquello? Porque fuese lo que fuese, lo haría. Claro, Eren era un idiota, pero él no se merecía haber pasado por algo así.

Suspiró, algo cansado y se puso de pie para prepararse un café. Al regresar de nuevo a su cama, se puso algo de ropa cálida, volvió a acomodarse con cuidado de no despertar al menor y comenzó a leer un libro que llevaba a medias, mientras tomaba de su café con leche. Era raro que tomase café con leche. Quizá sólo estaba de buen humor.

Pasó un largo rato para que Eren comenzara a ser consciente; bostezo aún con los ojos cerrados y, al abrirlos, se encontró con una vista memorable; Rivaille estaba leyendo, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía una taza blanca. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender qué sucedía… pero al recordarlo, dio un respingo y miró incrédulo a Rivaille. Cuando éste se percató de que esos ojos verdes le observaban, volteó a ver el rostro de Eren.

–Buenos… días –le saludó Eren, aún confundido y avergonzado.

–Ponte algo de ropa, no quiero ser responsable de que mueras por hipotermia –le dijo en un suspiro y continuó leyendo.

–Siempre exagera… –rio tímidamente y se cubrió hasta la coronilla con las cobijas –Quiero quedarme un rato más así… –le dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al cuerpo de Rivaille y tocaba ligeramente su costado.

–Como quieras –le contestó Rivaille, luego de un rato de silencio.

Terminó de leer el capítulo siete. Acabó su café con leche y, como Eren parecía haberse vuelto a dormir, se acomodó de nuevo debajo de las cobijas, despertando al menor. Ambos se miraron en silencio, mientras se acomodaban de forma que estuvieran bastante cerca y apenas sus rodillas pudiesen tocarse.

–No entiendo qué fue lo de anoche –dijo Eren al fin. Rivaille no contestó nada –Pensé que apenas le agradaba…

–Me agradas –le afirmó con un tono neutro.

–¿Qué tanto?

–Lo suficiente.

–¿Lo suficiente para qué?

–Lo suficiente para quererte aquí de ahora en adelante.

Silencio. Eren le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ocultó su rostro debajo de la mandíbula de su jefe. Sintió entonces unas ligeras ganas de llorar. No pudo reprimirse. Realmente necesitaba soltar algunas lágrimas que se llevasen consigo tanta frustración, estrés y dolor.

–Oye, no llores, niño –le dijo Rivaille, al percibir su llanto casi inaudible.

–Lo siento… Es sólo que… Yo pensé que iba a tener que soportar verlo todos los días y recordar que nunca podría sentir nada por mí… –le explicó con prisa. Se separó inmediatamente y le miró a los ojos, al escuchar que Rivaille reía.

–Qué ironía. –dijo el mayor. –Siempre despedí a mis asistentes por insinuárseme y esta vez fui yo quien… –calló al notar el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Eren. Guardó silencio y desvió la mirada. –Ponte algo de ropa. Vamos a desayunar… –le cambió el tema con el mismo tono inexpresivo.

–¡Sí!

Eren corrió disparado hacia la puerta, pero se frenó en el marco; miró a Rivaille, se le acercó con una sonrisa traviesa y besó su mejilla fugazmente, antes de correr a "su" habitación. Rivaille se quedó en silencio. Eren lo había tomado por sorpresa… Sin pensárselo más, salió de la cama, para tomar una toalla y entrar al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Cuando Rivaille terminó de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, se dirigió al comedor y ordenó la mesa, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver los platos sucios en el lavatrastos. Los limpió en unos minutos y calentó un poco de jamón, mientras tostaba pan. Eren salió ya vestido y, cuando miró a Rivaille, se encontró con una visión que ya había visto antes, pero algo tenía de diferente. Era más… cálida.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio. Se sentía extraño; toda la seguridad que Eren había sentido hacía poco menos de una hora, se había esfumado. Además, Rivaille no ayudaba mucho; no sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que él daba "el primer paso". Cuando había estado con Petra, ella le hizo sentir bien, pero esa calidez no se comparaba con la que Eren lograba otorgarle. Y por eso no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo único que sabía y tenía bastante claro, es que quería que Eren se quedase ahí. Con él.

–Eren. –le llamó, luego de tragar un trozo de jamón. –¿Cuánto pagas de renta al mes? En tu departamento.

–¿Huh? Bueno… 200 dólares. Es demasiado pequeño, así que supongo que está bien.

–Ahórratelos. Trae tus cosas.

–¿Qué…? –balbuceó, dejando caer su tenedor sobre el plato.

–Puedes vivir aquí. No te estoy obligando, obviamente.

–Pensé que… había escuchado mal… ¿Por qué?

–¿Y por qué no?

Eren guardó silencio.

–¿Cree que… esté bien?

–¿Por qué estaría mal?

–Yo… Bueno, seré claro… –le murmuró algo incómodo. –No entiendo qué es lo que quiere de mí. Sabe lo que siento por usted, así que…

–¿Piensas que me aprovecho de tu situación? –le preguntó molesto y Eren bajó la mirada. –No te inventes mierdas tú solo. –gruñó. –Sólo para que lo sepas, no he estado con nadie desde hace cinco años porque no he querido. Nunca he estado con otro hombre en mi puta vida y jamás he vivido con alguien bajo el mismo techo. Siéntete especial, mocoso. No estoy haciendo esto por diversión. Lo hago porque quiero que estés aquí. Si sientes que me estoy aprovechando de ti, entonces lárgate.

Eren se quedó callado de nuevo. Rivaille estaba realmente furioso… y decía la verdad… Eren sintió que podía realmente confiar completamente en su jefe, en su… ¿su qué?

–No… –susurró. –Lo siento, es que… todo esto es demasiado repentino. Me… tomó por sorpresa. Pasó todo muy rápido y yo… no supe cómo reaccionar…

Rivaille le miró silenciosamente. Por ese momento, se sintió estúpido. Eren tenía razón; había pasado demasiado rápido. Sintió culpa… Como si estuviese presionando mucho a Eren, a pesar de saber que no se encontraba en la mejor situación emocional…

–No quise presionarte anoche. –le dijo Rivaille.

–No importa…

–Sí importa. –gruñó. –No volverá a pasar.

–Está bien… –sonrió ligeramente y continuó comiendo.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio. Eren sabía que eso había sido algo muy, muy amable por parte de Rivaille, aunque sus palabras fuesen frías… en realidad eran muy cálidas.

–¿Puedo considerar todo esto como una declaración? –preguntó al cabo de un rato, con una risita divertida.

–Tómalo como se te antoje… –murmuró Rivaille, después de un momento de silencio.

Eren sonrió aún más. Lo tomó como un "sí", porque si hubiese sido un "no", Rivaille lo habría dicho directamente… Sí, era un "sí". Qué ironía…

* * *

Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse más allá de un roce en las mejillas o las manos. Durante los días posteriores a navidad y anteriores a año nuevo, se dedicaron a comer y ver películas o, en su defecto, por lo frío de la sala, a leer en la habitación de Rivaille. Éste le había proporcionado a Eren una vasta colección de ejemplares literarios, la cual no pasó por alto el menor. Le gustaba leer, pero no era su gran pasión. Simplemente lo hacía para pasar el tiempo, aunque si el libro era bueno, podía llegar a emocionarse mucho, lo cual le causaba gracia a Rivaille. Fuera de eso, Eren no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta de su jefe. ¿Vivir con él? Era… demasiado apresurado. Ni siquiera eran pareja. Ni siquiera le llamaba por su nombre. Sólo se miraban en silencio de vez en cuando, con ojos cálidos. A veces se tomaban de las manos sutilmente, pero no más. Era raro. ¿Por qué viviría con alguien a su edad? Tenía diecinueve años. Era joven y, posiblemente, los sentimientos que tenía por Rivaille se apagarían en su debido tiempo. Y, aunque esto fuese lo más lógico, para Eren no lo era. No concebía la posibilidad de dejar de sentir aquello por su jefe. Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza, aunque sabía que lo más correcto sería no aceptar aquella proposición. Eren le seguía dando vueltas al asunto, intentando convencerse de que aquello no era buena idea, pero la felicidad que sentía le impedí darle crédito a ese pensamiento de cordura. ¿Vivir con Rivaille? Claro que absolutamente sí. Lo quería… Era obvio que quisiera estar cerca de él en todo momento, aunque no quería parecer pesado…

–Eren. –le llamó su jefe… ¿Su jefe? –Mañana es año nuevo.

–Ah, sí. –le miró con algo de sorpresa. Se le había ido rápido el tiempo.

–Hanji nos invitó a su casa a pasar el rato ahí. SI quieres ir, vamos. –le dijo serio, como si aquello le molestara.

–Ah… –murmuró Eren.

¿Acaso Rivaille quería ir y estaba molesto porque pensaba que Eren diría que no? No quería ser pesado. Quería que Rivaille se divirtiese, que pasara tiempo con sus amigos… Y si le decía que no quería ir, posiblemente tomaría eso como excusa y faltaría a aquella reunión. No, no quería ser una molestia, no para Rivaille.

–Claro, vamos –sonrió Eren.

–De acuerdo... –le contestó con aburrimiento.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Rivaille se puso de pie y se colocó su abrigo, luego de mirar su reloj nuevo, el que le había regalado Eren.

–¿Saldrá?

–Sí… Tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas. Recuerda que en una semana es el juicio con el bastardo aquel.

–Ah… Cierto, lo olvidaba… –le contestó Eren, sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo por sólo recordar aquel hombre.

–No tardo –le dijo y, antes de salir, le miró severamente. –No ensucies nada.

Eren asintió con una sonrisa; Rivaille era simpático. El hecho de soltar un comentario así, de la nada, le daba gracia. Encendió la televisión; eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, así que se entretuvo viendo las series que daban a esa hora.

Pasó una hora. Dos horas. Tres horas. Eren miraba el reloj de su celular con preocupación. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No, no… Pero, ¿y si estaba en problemas? No, tampoco… Llamó al celular de su jefe y colgó inmediatamente. Posiblemente estaba ocupado. Pero había dicho que no tardaría… No quería molestarlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, preocupado… Y justo como si hubiera sido escuchado, recibió un mensaje a su celular, de parte de Rivaille, que decía: "_Voy a llegar tarde. Cena algo."_. Ah, entonces estaba bien… Una sonrisa de alivio se presentó en la cara de Eren, pero inmediatamente fue sustituida por una de consternación. ¿Por qué llegaría tarde? ¿Es que estaba con alguien más? Bueno… y si así fuera, ¿qué le importaba? Después de todo… no eran pareja, ¿cierto? No tenía ningún derecho de molestarse. Ninguno… Tampoco tenía que pensar tonterías. Posiblemente estaba con algún amigo o simplemente ocupado con cosas del trabajo. No debía de parecer tan paranoico y posesivo. Debía calmarse y enfriar su cabeza…

Para las doce de la noche, comenzó a molestarse. Habían pasado seis horas desde la salida de Rivaille. ¿Qué tardaba seis horas? Ni siquiera irse de tragos con los amigos tardaría tanto. Eren gruñó desde el sofá de la sala y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes para ponerse algo de ropa para dormir y acostarse en el sofá. Desde ahí escucharía cuando Rivaille llegase. Tomó uno de los cojines y lo usó de almohada, luego de encender la calefacción. Sin más, se durmió.

* * *

Sus pasos eran cautelosos y discretos, como siempre. Metió la llave en el picaporte y abrió con lentitud, evitando cualquier ruido. Entró y cerró la puerta perfectamente. Suspiró; estaba cansado y le dolía la espalda. Encendió la luz y se encontró con Eren dormido sobre el sofá, sin nada que lo cubriera. Hacía frío… lo más probable era que se enfermaría. Se acercó hacia él y lo movió ligeramente del hombro.

–Eren. –le llamó con un tono moderado, para no asustarlo. –Mocoso, despierta –le habló un poco irritado ahora. –Eren, abre los ojos –gruñó y vio aquellos orbes verdes encontrándose con su mirada.

–Licenciado… –le llamó con una voz leve.

–Te enfermarás si duermes aquí. Ve a la cama.

–Eh… –le miró un momento y el enojo que había sentido antes de dormirse volvió a aparecer –No.

–¿Qué? No me jodas, vete a tu cuarto…

–No quiero. Usted váyase.

–Eren… –gruñó. –Si no te mueves, te llevaré yo mismo, así que mueve tu trasero y camina.

–No lo haré –bufó y le dio la espalda al mayor, ocasionándole a éste un disgusto monumental.

–Suficiente, niño…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó a Eren con ambas manos; una sosteniendo sus músculos semimembranosos, detrás de las rodillas, y la otra cargando su espalda. Eren al principio se desorientó y luego comenzó a quejarse, pero al no lograr nada, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero infantil. Se sorprendió cuando, en lugar de adentrarse a la habitación de huéspedes, Rivaille se encaminó a la suya, depositando a Eren sobre el colchón.

Rivaille cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse. Eren miró atento cada movimiento que el mayor hacía, como si quisiera almacenar cada detalle en su memoria. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios cuando Rivaille se había desecho de su pantalón. Bueno, sí… Eren era muy libidinoso y, sumándole las hormonas, se podría decir que extrañaba el sexo, pero… siempre que pensaba en eso, su cuerpo temblaba, recordando la razón por la que no dormía en las noches y lloraba constantemente, sin tener una razón precisamente concreta.

–No estarás pensando que te haré algo, ¿cierto, niño? Sólo me estoy cambiando –le dijo Rivaille, provocándole un sonrojo.

–No… De cualquier forma, no podríamos… Además…

Silencio. Eren pareció no querer continuar y Rivaille chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Le molestaba cuando el mocoso no terminaba sus oraciones.

–¿Además qué? –gruñó.

–Nada, es sólo que… ¿De verdad no es sólo lástima lo que siente por mí? Lo entendería, pero… sería cruel, ¿no lo cree?

–¿Qué? –bufó Rivaille. –¿Sigues pensando que sólo juego contigo? Eres idiota.

–Sí, lo soy… Es que no me lo creo. Soy un "mocoso", idiota, distraído, torpe… –comenzó a decir sin pensar, pero fue interrumpido por el mayor.

–Determinado, persistente, fuerte, inteli… –se calló en seco cuando notó lo que estaba diciendo. Desvió la mirada y continuó cambiándose. –No te subestimes, mocoso, eres más de lo que crees.

–Usted es realmente amable… Quizá por eso me enamoré de usted –murmuró con una sonrisa.

Rivaille guardó silencio y, por un momento, detuvo su tarea de vestirse, mirando al vacío, algo impactado por la sinceridad de las palabras de Eren. Continuó casi inmediatamente con lo que hacía, sin responder a aquello. No podía corresponderle al mocoso, porque lo que sentía por él era difícil de explicar… y de entender. Le… estimaba, sí. Quería que se quedase ahí, que viviese con él, quería protegerlo, cuidarlo; quería comer con él por las mañanas, las tardes y las noches; quería escuchar sus "buenos días" mientras miraba su rostro adormilado; quería que tomaran juntos café mientras veían la televisión nacional los fines de semana; quería que escucharan a Louis Armstrong mientras leían juntos, quería… Lo quería a él. Lo sabía; de cierta forma siempre lo supo, pero hasta ese momento lograba asimilarlo. Miró los ojos verdes de Eren, decepcionados por no recibir una respuesta o por lo menos una sonrisa… Quiso abrir la boca y decirle que le correspondía, pero sus labios no se despegaban y su mirada sólo veía confundidos al menor.

–Buenas noches… –le dijo Eren, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

Rivaille, por un momento, sintió una punzada algo fría en todo su torso. ¿Había lastimado a Eren? Maldita sea, ese mocoso era demasiado estúpido y sensible… Al carajo. Sin pensárselo, movió su brazo rápidamente, ubicándolo frente al torso de Eren, impidiéndole el paso. El menor miró esa acción algo intimidado y agachó la cabeza. Su intento de huir no resultó bien…

Sin decir nada, Rivaille le tomó de la mano y los encaminó en silencio hasta la cama. Eren entendió; su "jefe" quería que durmiese ahí… Le reconfortaba, sí, pero si no escuchaba algo más claro de los labios de Rivaille, seguiría considerando todo aquello como lástima o como si intentaran tomarle el pelo. Es que todo parecía una broma… o un sueño demasiado bueno.

Eren se acomodó en silencio sobre las cobijas y le dio la espalda al mayor, el cual chasqueó la lengua, realmente desesperado por la actitud "frívola" de su estúpido empleado… En menos de dos segundos, Rivaille se había colocado sobre el otro, haciendo que éste le mirase confundido y algo asustado. El mayor tomó la mano de Eren y, sin soltarle, se acomodó a su lado, de manera que el cuerpo de Eren se volteó y su cabeza terminó entre el pecho y el cuello de Rivaille. Al principio no supo qué significaba aquello, pero logró entenderlo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole.

–No estoy jugando, mocoso idiota… –le murmuró Rivaille.

–De acuerdo… Le creeré. –sonrió para sus adentros, antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir.

* * *

_**Sé que he sido una mala fanfictioner por hacerlos esperar tantísimo, pero de verdad estoy ocupada estos días y ni pizca de inspiración… Pero prometo que cuando termine el trabajo que estoy haciendo, escribiré más y actualizaré a la brevedad! **_  
_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya que me esmeré en él uwu Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "Crónicas de una Ironía"**_


End file.
